It's a matter of fate
by Stargazingreader
Summary: Being reincarnated into the Naruto world is a curse itself. Being shoved into the body of Sakura Haruno is even worse. Life just got a whole lot complicated. Self-insert OC
1. Chapter 1

**I really hate these kind of stories, but I want to give it a chance. Fair warning: Characters may be slight OOC at some point if I have no idea how they might react, so don't tell me that there not in character, because I probably already know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters except for my OC's**

* * *

It really wasn't fair. Shouldn't I have at least gotten a chance to, I don't know, live? Now that I look back at my life, I spent the most of it reading books and manga's, or eating junk food. It's really pathetic to live that kind of life. But I still had a whole life ahead of me, I was only 13 for god's sake! But being dead was the only explanation for what was going on.

Long pink hair that wasn't brown, green eyes that weren't brown, wide eye'd big headed girl who was not me in the slightest way. But that's what I saw in the reflection in the body length mirror across from a bed that wasn't mine, in a room that wasn't mine. Wide glass sliding doors to what seemed to be a patio, yellow walls far from my plain white ones, and even three different mirrors around the room, where mine's didn't even have one. My first reaction would have been to scream and cry like a madwomen or assume I was dreaming, but the reality of it all told me that this was no dream and I was not in my house. Heck, I wasn't even sure I was in my own country.

The floor and furniture, although normal at first sight, was made out of wood and rough texture, where most houses would have their wood manufactured. I would have assumed I was kidnapped into a cabin in the woods if it wasn't for the new body and the seemingly normal houses outside the patio doors. So I sat down on the chair next to me and took deep breath's, trying to calm down. I tried to figure out where I was, starting with the old fashioned room, that if it wasn't for the air conditioner up on the ceiling, I would assume it was a house made in the 1900's.

I looked over at the books, which I noticed had words like 'Chakra' control and 'Ninjutsu' on them. That was my first sign.

I took a second look over the girl in the mirror, which reflected a young 12 year old girl that I had seem many times before. That was my second clue.

"Sakura! Shouldn't you be leaving now?" A voice called up from downstairs. That was my last clue.

With a shaky breath and butterfly's in my stomach, I called back to her.

"Coming!" It came out squeaky and unusual, or was that just Sakura's voice?

I looked down at my body, all of it dressed in the same clothes Sakura used and the only thing missing was the headband ontop of the desk in front of me. Not knowing if I would need anything or not, I quickly grabbed it and opened the door to the hallway outside. I might as well make the most of it.

* * *

As I walked down the street, I was slightly worried that I might not be able to find the academy. My 'mom' and 'dad' didn't notice anything unusual, so I assumed that I was acting properly for her. I tried my best to act like a normal teenage girl, but I was so used to my strict mom and silly dad that I wasn't used to being the center of attention.

When I left the house to go to the academy, (The headband was an obvious sign that it was still the start of the series) I had started walking straight in hope I would notice something familiar. I got there soon when the familiar voice wafted out of the flower shop in sight.

"I'm going." Ino called, walking out. She immediately noticed me. "Good morning, Sakura."

I wasn't used to the cold stare she gave me. For the life of me, I could not remember what Sakura had replied. Not wanting to seem out of character, I just waved at her.

"Hello Ino." I said, trying to put as much sass in my voice, followed by a smirk. God, I felt like such a douche bag.

I remembered that Ino and Sakura had made fools of themselves racing to the academy, but there was no point racing if I didn't know where to go. So, I calmly started walking, relived when Ino followed after and walked alongside me.

"I can't believe you graduated." She said, giving me a look.

"Well believe it. It's you who shouldn't have graduated." I said, feeling slightly offended. Sure, Sakura was bad, but I don't think she was that bad, or even worse that Ino. Wait till she finds out Naruto graduated.

Ino scoffed, choosing not to give me the satisfaction of answering. I looked down, feeling slightly bad. I knew Sakura and Ino were friends before, and I kind of felt that I was stealing her life, but I wouldn't be able to live with Ino hating me. I had an already low self esteem as it is, I didn't need everyone hating me. So I chose that moment to be the bigger person, and stopped in front of Ino.

"Look, were ninja now, and I think it's time we got over our differences and agree to stop this petty rivalry between us." I said, hoping to god it wasn't too out of character. You know what? I don't even care anymore. Screw caution.

Ino looked at me carefully, obviously thinking that it might be a trick. I held out my hand, praying to got that she would take it. After what seemed like years, she slowly took my hand in hers and gave it a slight shake.

"I hope you realize this means Sasuke's all mine." She said, looking at me wearily.

I smiled.

"I make no promises." I smiled.

What? He's cute.

With that we both walked side to side to the academy, although I followed Ino cause I still had no idea where it was.

* * *

It felt so real, not just like an animation. I felt the walls textures underneath my fingertips as I walked down the halls, smelt the ink and papers wafting through the air, saw every strand in Ino's hair float out gently as she walked. It wasn't hard to pretend that this was just a dream, but I hoped that one day I might be able to enjoy it as reality. Walking into the classroom must have been every fan-girls dream, because how many people would ever get this chance? Nearly jumping in excitement, I chose instead of sitting near Naruto and Sasuke to take an empty seat next to Hinata. The boy next to me glanced over, looking surprised that I didn't sit with Sasuke. I just didn't want to deal with any drama right now.

Hinata on the other hand only gave me a small glance before staring slightly with a small smile at Naruto. Ino, who noticed I didn't sit next to Sasuke, chose to sit next to him instead. I never realized how that small change could change a whole lot. Since me and Ino didn't fight over the spot, Naruto never got near Sasuke on the desk, and they never kissed.

Damn, and that was the one thing I was looking foward to.

Instead, Choji took Ino's free spot next to Shikamaru. Everyone stayed the same, but the new changes meant that with the exception of Kiba and Shino, all the rookie 9 were sitting with someone else of the rookie 9, although Shino and Kiba were pretty close by. It's funny how before at least half were sitting by themselves. So, at least that changed.

Well that and the whole kissing thing. Damn it. So I wasted my time talking to Hinata about pointless things until Iruka came in. I didn't bother paying attention to what he said until he started calling out teams.

"Next, team 7. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at his name. Hinata also popped her head up so fast that I think she almost got whiplash. I nearly giggle at the excitement on her face. If only I could trade places with her.

"Haruno Sakura" I smiled. Naruto was grinning like he just won the lottery.

Did ninja's even have lottery?

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto groaned. I smiled. Sasuke didn't even spare either of us a second glance, that stupid-no-good-duck-haired-idiotic-grumpy-emo-pants. Hinata gave a small tiny look that showed she was sad (And damn did I want to hug her) but it was gone once her name was called. I doodled until he was finished talking. There was no point in waiting for the others to be called, or watching their reactions. I already knew what was going to happen anyways. Soon enough Naruto was making a scene, I ignored it, and finally we were free for lunch.

I walked outside not knowing what to do, but I was sort of hoping that I could spend time with Ino. I knew it wouldn't matter, since she was with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Sakura! Let's eat together since we're in the same group now!" I turned around to look at Naruto's cute face.

"Sorry, I was kind of hoping I could eat alone right now." I said, trying not to hurt his feelings. Not waiting for a reply, I quickly walked away.

I needed time to sort everything out, hopefully make more sense of everything that was going on.

* * *

I decided right off the bat that I wasn't going to be like Sakura. I was going to try and not act to OOC (That might attract attention), but I wouldn't be useless this time around. I was going to be the best kick ass female in the whole series. Or at least die trying. So I set right off the a bench where I started thinking of ways I could improve. Sakura, right now, has horrible strength, speed and stamina, but she has good chakra control and intelligence. Although I might be smarter than Sakura, and everything she learned before I might not know now. For example, I only knew a couple of the hand signs, and I couldn't do them that quick. I would have to learn those first.

With a goal in mind, I made my way over to the library to go practice.

* * *

It seems that since I spent all my time in the library, all the things that were suppose to happen in canon didn't happen. I wasn't mean to Naruto so Sasuke didn't get beat up, nor did Naruto act like him. Well, he might have, but since he couldn't find me I suppose that it just never happened. So I waited in the classroom with the other's as everyone slowly made their way out. I managed to learn the hand seals to an extent, although I was having problems with a few of them and I was pretty clumsy.

Asuma and Kurenai already took team's 8 and 10. Damn, this was boring. No wonder Naruto wanted to play a small prank.

"He's late"

No shit, I think I might go crazy just sitting here doing nothing.

I looked down at a book I got with a couple of easy jutsu's. At the library while looking for the hand signs for the easy academy jutsu's I needed to learn, I found a couple C and B ranked jutsu's. I doubted I would be able to do the C ranks, let alone the B ranks, but if one day I wanted to learn them it was nice to have them on hand. I wasn't sure exactly what chakra nature Sakura was, but I was guessing it was earth or water. It just seemed to suit her. I looked up when Naruto grabbed a chair and started pushing it to the door.

I think it's time to make a little change for this part. I quickly helped him by grabbing an eraser and passing it to him. He smiled at me in adoration (It was kind of creepy) and quickly put it in place.

"Thanks, Sakura!" I smiled back at him.

"No problem."

"A Jonin's not going to fall for that." Sasuke said, staring at us as if we were idiots. I snorted

"Course not, but it can't hurt to try."

The door opened, me and Naruto holding our breath's as Kakashi walked in. The eraser hit him just like I did in the anime, perfectly. I knew he let it hit him on purpose but it was still funny. I burst out laughing with Naruto, both of us smiling at each other in success. Kakashi just picked up the eraser and stared at us for a while. To my surprise, there was no comment on how he hated us. Although, his gaze did linger of Sasuke a little longer than normal.

Things were only going to get more complicated from here, that was for sure.

This was the start of the team after all.

* * *

**So ... my first official story. I'm looking for a beta if possible :D Leave a review, be honest if it's good or not. I'm new to this whole ****writing ****thing after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Not this. My eye twitched.

Naruto grinned.

Anything but this. This is torture.

Sasuke didn't even react. Could he secretly be a robot?

Kakashi smiled.

The damn cliched ... INTRODUCTIONS!

I think I nearly fell asleep as Naruto introduced himself. At least that must have been what it looked like while I was freaking out in the inside. I wasn't sure what to say. I had a few choices, but each had their pro's and con's. I mean really? I felt like I was having an internal conflict, but somehow (And I say this with all respect) nobody even seemed to notice my worry, even though it was pretty obvious. I though quickly, thinking about how the real Sakura acted in these situations.

I could go along with the anime and act all in love and stuff. Everyone saw me like that, and Kakashi was probably expecting it from me, but I don't think I could hold it out for long. I might come off fake and that would cause problems from the start. Plus, I hated being the bitchy fangirl that was useless until shippuden, and then some.

I could act like myself and tell the truth, but it was far from Sakura's personality and while Saskue and Kakashi might not notice something, Naruto probably will. He probably stalked Sakura or some shit like that. Plus, I couldn't exactly tell them my hobbie were playing soccer and listening to Katy Perry. I don't even think they know what soccer is, let alone a singer from my world.

Finally, I could pretend to be Sakura but tweak it just a little so I don't have to act so much. It would be hard, but nobody would notice anything odd (Unless they were my ... I mean her, parents), but I couldn't think of anything quick enough. Soon enough everyone's eye's were on me and I had to think fast. Kakashi really didn't look all that interested, and Sasuke probably wasn't even paying attention. Naruto was leaning on his legs like a little puppy.

So I decided to tell the truth, from Sakura's point of view.

"Umm, my names Haruno Sakura. I like ... stuff." I mentally winced at my stupidity "My hobbies are reading and learning." Not so off the truth. I loved reading, and learning was always a bit fun ... sometimes. "My dreams probably to get stronger."

"And what do you hate." Kakashi asked, staring at me curiously. Probably not what he was expecting.

"Naruto" I shouted without meaning too, and I almost cried at Naruto's face, but I just reacted under pressure. I wasn't even sure if it came out harsh or just forced.

Thankfully nobody seemed to ask any questions.

Sasuke gave his lame introduction and Kakashi told us to meet at the training ground, not eat anything, bla, bla bla, bla bla. I didn't go straight home, instead making a detour near the park to start my practice. I did a little exercise (More like a few warm ups), but nothing too big. I basically checked out Sakura's body. (**A/N: That sounded soooo wrong xD**). She was flexible, i'll give her that, but she couldn't do the split's all the way. She was also a bit stiff when I did a light jog, and I got tired quickly after only two laps. This showed that she didn't do much exercise. I would have a lot of work ahead of me later on.

* * *

When I got back home I told my mom to give me a big dinner and went upstairs to get ready. I wasn't going to bring anything with me other than necessity's (Kunai, Shuriken, etc.) but I managed to plan out any possible outcome's to most things I did and decided to go along with canon and only change a few things.

Even though I spent two hours sorting everything out, I was still nervous as shit when I walked into the training ground at 7 in the morning. I had come ready with a full stomach after a lovely breakfast with my 'parents'. I hated Sakura's outfit, so I decided I needed to change a few things. The first go I had was at her hair. I loved long hair, since I had only just recently managed to grow my hair long enough to braid, so I decided that I wanted to braid her hair. It was easy, simple, and kept it out of the way. I also chose an outfit that was simple and easy. A rare blue dress that looked a little like a battle kimono, with her normal black shorts underneath along with ninja gear. Instead of tying my headband onto my head, I decided to wrap it around my neck like Hinata did. You know, because it looks cool.

So bla bla bla, I got dressed and headed out. I met the boys (Who were caring bags) and sprawled out on the floor, ready to go to sleep. I'm not sure what they did after that though. Naruto commented on my new look, Sasuke did his little emo morning routine (Glare at the floor and grumble about how life's not fair) and I slept. Well, until Kakashi came along.

"What are you doing?"

I jerked awake, staring up at my new sensei as he walked over to where we were. I looked over at Naruto, who was still sleeping, and kicked him to wake him up. He blinked around confused, until he saw Kakashi.

"Sleeping" I said, slowly getting up and stretching out my muscles.

"Well, good for you." He said, even though I was sure he was wishing my death in his head.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled, finally coming back to the world of the living.

As Kakashi went over the rules, I did a quick check to the plan. My heart was beating wildly in my chest when Naruto attacked Kakashi, but I took that as my chance to get ready. I started applying chakra into my feet, checking to make sure that the kunai was still up my sleeve where I left it. The moment he released Naruto I jumped away to the tree where Naruto would be caught. Just like I thought, Kakashi had set up the trap before. I quickly cut the trap and then jumped away to a bush nearby.

I then slowly backed away and made my way over to where Sasuke was. Naruto still fell for the first trap Kakashi had set in the anime with the bell (I only took care of one), so when I was running I threw a kunai to set him free. I grabbed Sasuke's hand before he could shoot and shook my head at him.

"He'll know your position. This is still a Jonin were dealing with, remember." I whispered.

I winked at him as I started to run in a random direction and look for Kakashi and hope he managed to find me. I was hoping to confront him head on (I knew he would only use genjutsu on me) and get him to easily put me in the genjutsu, have him underestimate me, pretend to faint like Sakura did, then attack carefully once his guards down.

It was actually pretty easy to find him, so easy I almost doubted the fact that he wasn't looking for us. So once the whole surprising me thing was over, and I was able to fool a Jonin by screaming like a banshee and falling backwards.

And the award goes to?

Once the genjutsu was undone I got up carefully and slowly started to walk around until I could find Kakashi and Sasuke. I knew they had to be nearby somewhere. I found them doing a little Taijutsu fight, and hid until Sasuke was pulling out his Fire jutsu thingy. I then ran as fast as I could, noticing that Kakashi was no longer in sight, and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

Two hands lurched up underneath the ground he was just in, and Kakashi appeared not a second later. I quickly helped Sasuke up with me and we stared at Kakashi together, giving a little nod. Though I had no idea what Sasuke was going to do, I quickly ran after sensei with a roundhouse kick. He easily dodged underneath and with a little speed (And me being surprised that I even knew how to do a roundhouse kick) easily threw me away. I hit the ground and slid a bit, looking up to see Sasuke already after the bells.

Ow. That hurt.

A lot.

I went back to grab the bells, but Kakashi just dodged to the side and pushed me away before grabbing Sasuke's hand (Which was only a few seconds away from hitting into his side) and throwing him on top of me. I groaned at the weight, none to lightly throwing him off of me.

"Sasuke" I said, looking over at him. He glanced at me for a second. "Do you think you have it in you to do another Fire jutsu?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second, before nodding lightly. I nodded back, hoping he would get it, and grabbed a few shuriken from my pouch. I quickly tied rope to it while Kakashi had all his attention on Sasuke. I knew he noticed me anyway but if it could buy us time, I would do it.

"It didn't work the first time, what makes you think it's work the second time?" He asked, getting into a position ready to jump away. I smirked.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke said, throwing a ball of fire at him.

I quickly threw my shuriken into the flames, making sure to hold lightly to the ninja wire. Kakashi jumped away from the fire ball, but I pulled on the strings to make the shuriken come back and attack from behind. Kakashi easily knocked them down with his kunai, but Sasuke was already running towards him, ready to grab the bells.

But before he could do anything, the bell rang out from somewhere.

"Damn it!" I shrieked, stomping my feet. "Not fair!"

* * *

Naruto was tied to a post. I was pissed. Sasuke was still emo.

Kakashi was ... well he was Kakashi. I'm not exactly sure what exactly he was.

He gave us a little speech and all of that but I wasn't really paying any attention. All I know is that once he left, I was starving and ready to eat. I was wolfing down my food when I heard the growl near my ear. I looked up at Naruto and laughed.

"Hungry?" I said, waving my food in front of his nose.

"Sakura! That's so mean." He whined, and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Fine. If I'm so mean, then I won't give you any." I grinned.

"No! No, I'm sorry." He quickly said, wriggling around on the post. I laughed and scooped up some rice, giving his something to eat.

Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto some food too. He looked away when Naruto gave him a look of surprise. I smiled at patted him on the head like a dog.

I gave him some more food with Sasuke, smiling too myself because I knew what Kakashi was thinking of right now. I had no doubt he was talking to 'Obito' right now, showing him our teamwork. I nearly pissed myself when the puff of smoke appeared. I actually hit Naruto in the stomach with my chopsticks (That I had only gotten the hang of using) causing him to cry out in pain. That, or Kakashi scared him too.

We couldn't really know.

"You!" He said. I jerked back. "Pass."

It took everything in me not to punch him in the face.

I think it took everything in Naruto not to punch us in the face for forgetting about him.


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed before the day came where we were to take off to the land of waves. A lot of things happened in that time.

I went shopping and got some clothes in blue, green and brown (To blend in with my surroundings like a real ninja should). I did some training and learned two water moves. I mean, I only learned it because we were going to the land of waves ... you know, the place surrounded by water? They were fairly simple moves though, both C rank, and took me two weeks each to learn them. I only got Water Release: Gunshot down yesterday, and it was still pretty weak. I think my nature was at least a little water, because it was easy for me to learn it.

All it basically did was shoot a ball of water that was as deadly as an actual bullet, though I could only shoot two at a time, and it took a bit out of me. I also learned Water Clone technique, but since it was 1/10th of my power, even tripping would cause it to be destroyed. I also got to know Sakura's parents a little bit better. I trained quite a bit though offhand with speed and strength here and there, even getting Kakashi to buy me some weights. I was currently at 7 lbs. on each leg and 3 lbs. on my hands. I learned it was actually really hard to use weights.

But that's what brought me to my recent situation. I was chasing after Tora for what seemed to be the 100th time this month, inwardly cursing myself for lagging behind. The weights, although light, were still making it hard for me to catch up. I was mainly doing this for speed, but I noticed I needed to work on my stamina as well.

Okay, a lot.

A crackle appeared in my ear as I started to close in on my spot.

"Sasuke, arriving at point B"

I slid in to my place and tapped my radio. "Sakura, at point C"

I winced at how breathless I sounded. I needed to start doing stamina training ASAP or else I'll end up like Naruto. Although, ending up like Naruto just means I'd be awesome and a hero to everyone. I think I wouldn't have minded being Naruto instead.

Speaking of the devil.

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A"

"You're slow, Naruto" Kakashi said. "Alright. Team 7 ... the target has moved!"

I looked at the cat, willing it to die in a very deadly way.

"After it."

We moved closer to the she-devil, watching as it's tailed flicked about.

"There he is." Naruto said.

She. Not that it mattered. We moved closer.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi drawled.

"Five meters, I'm ready to go" Naruto said.

"I am too" Sasuke agreed.

"Let's just hurry this thing up" I hissed through at them.

"Okay, go!"

I was already leaping out, tackling the cats. It scratched me in the face and ran away the moment I grabbed it. I cried out in anger, looking for the damn thing. Naruto had it in it's arms while it mauled it to death. However, it seemed to like the conflict because it didn't try to run. After confirming the damn thing was Tora, we made our way back to the village. I nearly laughed in glee as the damn thing was squashed into a little ball of pussy.

"Now the, Team 7's next mission is," The third began listing off a bunch of boring jobs.

"No." Naruto said. "No thank you. I want a more exciting mission. Choose something else."

The Hokage was quick to explain things to Naruto, but the dumb ass didn't even pay any attention to anything he said. I'm pretty sure the only reason Sasuke and Kakashi were listening to his lame story about all the Ramen's he's ever tried was because they already know all of this. I only half payed attention because I was bored and had nothing better to do.

"I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat Miso ramen today."

I nearly laughed as the Hokage realized we weren't paying any attention at all.

"Listen!" He said, sounding quite angry.

I wonder why.

I turned everything out as I started thinking about random stuff, planing for the future. I couldn't wait to meet Tobi. I was a bit ashamed to admit that he was my favorite character, up until he killed Neji. Then he dropped down to 5th favorite character, after Naruto, Hinata, Itachi and Kakashi. His voice was totally hot though, up until the war where he just became weird.

As Tazuna walked in, took a swig of his beer ... or sake or whatever the hell it was, and commented on Naruto's height, I smiled for the first time all day. I got home, got a good night's sleep and packed up the next morning. I ate and said a quick goodbye to my 'parents', before heading out to the gate's. I needed to save Haku. Zabuza I could rarely give a shit about, and I knew sooner or later he would die, but Haku had a whole life ahead of him. However, I had no say in his rights as a human to keep him from saving his friend. If I wanted Haku to live, I would somehow need to save Zabuza.

The only problem was that I had no idea how I was going to do that.

I got to the gate to wait for Naruto and Sasuke (Who was usually always first), humming a random song from my world that I liked.

So like that the story began.

* * *

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

I snorted as he burst ahead with a huge smile on his face.

"This is the first time I've been out of the village." He said with glee.

"Mine's too." I said, taking a good look around.

I couldn't help but feel as if I was forgetting something as Naruto squabbled with Tazuna, and it wasn't until I started thinking about the original timeline that I realized I hadn't asked about the Kage's yet (Even though I knew everything about them), so I decided that it wasn't really important. Besides, it wasn't like it was going to affect the future or anything. So we walked through the forest, crossing a small bridge that I saw small fish swim through, and kept on walking for a while

And then I saw it. The puddle.

Stupid puddle.

As we walked past (I was tempted to step in the puddle) I readied my kunai.

I kept on walking until I heard a splash, and it wasn't long before Kakashi was 'ripped' apart into a pile of nothing. I looked really realistic from where we were, so I wasn't surprised they freaked out and everything.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, before the two ninja's (I couldn't remember their names) were behind him.

"Naruto, look out." I yelled, throwing a kunai at one of them. He dodged easily and went to attack him. They were fast, so fast that I couldn't think of anything else to do but watch in horror.

And then Sasuke, being the badass he was, quickly locked their chains to a tree with a shuriken and kunai, kicking their faces as if it was his everyday job. But I didn't have long to think before they were coming after me too. I pulled out another kunai from my sleeve, throwing it at him as I grabbed another with my other hand and made my way in front of Tazuna.

He dodged it like last time, but I knew Kakashi was coming, so I wasn't as scared as I should have been. Then Sasuke pulled in front of me with a determined look on his face, his arms spread wide like a shield. I think it was kind of stupid to leave himself vulnerable like that, but whatever. Only Kakashi showed up like a boss and quickly knocked the dummy's out, so nothing happened to him. It was kind of sad how weak they were, I mean even Sasuke managed to get a good hit in. I wasn't surprised at all.

"Yo" Kakashi said though not looking very happy. "Naruto sorry for not helping out right away. I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move."

He turned back to us, walking over to where we stood. "Anyway, Sasuke, good job. Sakura, you too."

I beamed at him, fine with knowing I did better than Sakura did in the original episode. Even if all I did was throw a kunai.

"Hey"

I looked over at Sasuke, who was smirking in Naruto's direction.

"Are you hurt, Mr. Scaredy Cat?"

Naruto's depressed face was quick to turn into anger. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

I looked back at Kakashi, who was still dragging around the two bad guys' body's. "There was poison in their nails. We need to take out the poison right away. We'll have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't moved too much or the poison will spread more easily."

I walked over to Naruto and patted him on his shoulder. He smiled at me slightly, but his face was still one of horror as he looked down at the scratch he got in the fight.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get you better in no time." I smiled at him. This time, he returned it with a real one.

* * *

After Naruto's little moment back in the forest, the boat trip (With a very depressing story) and a little minute walk, I found myself snickering into my sleeve as Naruto started randomly throwing kunai's everywhere. I walked over with Kakashi, knocking Naruto in the head while I did it.

"Don't do that you weirdo, you could hurt someone." I said. Naruto flushed.

"Sakura, I honestly saw something."

We walked over to the bush to see a small bunny. Naruto's face when he realized he almost killed a bunny?

Priceless.

"Rabbit!" Naruto yelled, walking over to the poor thing and grabbing it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Oh sorry, it's a rabbit. Not a bunny.

Naruto squeezed the poor thing while Kakashi got thinking and looked around. It was only a few seconds later that he yelled for us to duck. I dropped down to the ground, my chest hitting down hard on the ground. Damn, this ninja shit hurts. I slowly got up with a aching chest. I looked up to Zabuza with a frown, feeling my heart beating hard in my chest.

"Oh, my, my," Kakashi said, taking a tense step forward. "You are Momochi Zabuza, the missing ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist."

Naruto charged forward, but Kakashi held out a hand to stop him. He looked at Kakashi in shock, as if he couldn't believe he would dare stop him.

"Don't." Kakashi said "This guy isn't like the others."

He frowned, but didn't question it. Kakashi slowly readied himself before grabbing his headband. I almost squealed in shock at how I was going to see him use the sharingan. I smiled. Things just got real.

"I'm guessing you're Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza drawled. "I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer."

"Formation B" Kakashi said to us. It was then that the mist started to appear I closed my eyes, trying not to think about the feeling of death that covered my body. My beating heart suddenly went haywire as Zabuza's vanished and the mist got thicker, so thick I couldn't even see two feet in front of me. It was so quiet that even though I couldn't see him, I could hear Naruto breathing loudly in fear. My legs wobbled and suddenly I couldn't even breathe. I wanted nothing more than to kill myself.

Is this what Sasuke felt in the last timeline? It wasn't long before Zabuza's voice echoed all around us and I was closing my eyes in fear. I breathed in deeply from my nose, telling myself to calm down, that everything was going to be alright. It seemed not to work, until Kakashi told us he would protect us with his life, and the mist started to lighten up slightly. I didn't even realize that Sasuke had his emo moment yet. I was suddenly more calm.

But this was just the beginning.

* * *

**Done! I finished this early because I was inspired by two review. TWO! I get so excited over the simplest of things. I also got a beta, my brother. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and keep them coming, they inspire me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, in the past two weeks my review, follows and favorites haven't changed a bit. It makes me feel sad. How is it that a crappy story with 500 words gets twice as much attention than mines? Is it really that bad? Anyways, I bring you the next chapter. It's really a filler you can say, since I'm too lazy to explain the fight right now. I made an Omake just for you guys (the one's that actually read this story) so enjoy!**

**I've also decided not to update unless I get at least 1 review, follow or favorite. There's no need to continue if nobody's going to read the story.**

* * *

Useless. I did exactly what Sakura did in the last timeline, stand around and watch uselessly. Zabuza fought with Kakashi, Zabuza was defeated, Haku came and saved him. Naruto and Sasuke did their cool teamwork shit, but I just stood and did nothing. I tried to help out, but Kakashi told me to protect Tazuna at all times and I couldn't find a way to get out of watch dog work. Useless was what I was. So then Kakashi passed out and we were forced to carry him back to Tazuna's house, which was pretty far away for somebody to be carrying someone. The moment we got to his house, I went to the room we were assigned and sulked.

It wasn't long before dinner came by. Tazuna wasn't allowed to leave the house until Kakashi woke up, and since none of us knew what to do, we just sat around the house bored out of our minds. It was a few minutes after lunch that I decided to go check on him, opening the door quietly and sitting by his side. I wasn't sure what to do. I should have started studying medicine considering I was probably going to learn it either way, but I just couldn't seem to find any motivation. Their wasn't many medics, but it just seemed so ... boring. It was selfish in a sense, but I was never modest to begin with. Not in this life, nor the next. Kakashi started to stir, just as Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room.

"He's waking up!" Naruto said, plopping down next to me.

Sure enough, a few seconds later Kakashi opened his eye. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. "I'm sorry" He said.

What was he sorry for? He was perfect, protecting us and being a ninja, while I acted like a loser the whole time. I'm just surprised I didn't faint.

I looked down at my hands. They were clean and neat, perfect nails and smooth skin that any girl would envy. But they were weak, not used to the pain it took to deal with horrors. I should be a strong ninja right now, like Tenten, or Temari, but instead I was sitting around doing nothing. As Kakashi went on about how Zabuza was still alive and everything, I started getting my shit together. I knew I would land the tree climbing easy, as I had already been practicing before, so I would start on water walking while watching Tazuna.

It's not like I had to worry anyways, Zabuza wouldn't be around for quite some time.

Then Inari came bursting in. It was sort of funny how Naruto managed to fight with a kid half his size and age, but honestly I wasn't surprised. It was a bit of a shock to learn that away from the main story line, the characters actually had lives. Yeah, shocker, I know. But it was even more of a shock to learn that Naruto acted like a little kid. He was always being goofy and competing in almost every mission.

I sighed as Naruto followed Inari out the room. I needed a little break. I grunted, pushing myself up, and decided to take a walk around. As I walked into the forest behind the house, I realized this is where we'd be practicing the tree climbing exercise. At least, it would be we if I didn't already know how to do it, thanks to Sakura's huge chakra control. Thank you pinky, wherever you are. I wonder, where is Sakura anyway?

I remember many stories, including the anime, having Sakura with an Inner, but since I got here I haven't heard a peep or squeak from anyone. Did her Inner disappear with her and die somehow, or was it just something Sakura had and I couldn't access it because I never had it in my old life? I grabbed my head in thought. I was starting to get a headache from thinking too much. So instead, I started humming.

And god, if anybody heard me humming this song I would die of laughter. Because I was humming Skrillex.

Do you know how hard it is to hum Skrillex? It's fucking hard.

I'm pretty sure I looked like a retard trying to make weird sounds with my voice. It was totally worth it. For the first time since I got throw into this world, I was relaxed and had not a worry in the world. If only I knew that I was enjoying the calm before the storm.

* * *

**Omake (Because I decided the story needed a bit of humor)**

The walk to wave was fun. After the whole sneak attack though, Kakashi told us we had to stick together at all times. It was fine at first, walking and joking around with Sasuke and Naruto, until I realized the whole reason why I hated camping in my old life. Sasuke and Naruto didn't seem to have any idea about my problem. I was too embarrassed to tell them anyways, so I decided to ignore it. Bad idea, because it only got worse.

I had to fucking pee.

I tried my best to sneak off when we took a break, hoping nobody would follow me, but Naruto was quick to notice me and call me back to camp. Kakashi then went with Naruto to go find firewood so I was alone with Tazuna and Sasuke. So I was stuck there waddling around like a duck until finally I couldn't stand it anymore and blurted out.

"I have to pee!"

Sasuke stared at me like I had grown a second head, and if I could see correctly it looked liked he had a feint blush across his cheeks. Tazuna just snorted before taking another swing at his sake.

"Why should I care." Sasuke said, turning his head away.

"Because, Kakashi said we have to be with someone at all times." I said, embarrassed.

"Hn" He didn't seem to notice my discomfort, instead turning towards Tazuna. "We can't leave him by himself. You'll just have to hold it until Naruto and Kakashi get back."

I squealed, for once acting like a girl. "But I can't, I really have to pee!"

It was as if the Universe seemed to understand what I was trying to say, because not a second later the duo came walking through the bushes. In my defense, I wasn't really thinking and I really did have to pee, but the moment Tazuna was in safe hands I grabbed Sasuke's hand and rushed off to the bushes, calling out something (I can't really remember what) to Kakashi as we passed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out, shock lacing through his voice.

I let go, wading into another bush, in his view but still with privacy. "Just stay there!" I called back, doing my business.

I hated camping.

When I was done, I walked back out with a sigh. Sasuke stood where I left him, his hands in his pockets and trying to look nonchalant but failing with the small blush that graced his cheeks. We walked back next to each other, me trying (and failing) to whistle next to Sasuke as he looked everywhere but at me. I might had laughed at the though of Sasuke Uchiha being embarrased. It's not like he saw anything ... right?

"Sakura," Naruto called out, running over to me "Where did you go?"

"None of your business, dobe." Sasuke snapped, turning away with a frown.

I raised an eyebrow (well, I tried seeing as I couldn't) at him, confused at why he was so defensive. But for once, I decided to agree with him because I didn't think it was a good idea to blurt out to Naruto that I had to pee and for some strange reason decided to bring along Sasuke with me. It even sounded weird in my head! So I let Sasuke defend me with his snappy ... nes and walked past Naruto without saying a thing. It was the once thing we both agreed never to tell a soul.

I would never live this down.

I really hated camping.

* * *

**Hopy you enjoyed it. Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who favorites, followed and reviewed. Special thanks to _Akana Uchiha _for reviewing in nearly all the chapters. You sure made my day! It's funny because I got a ton of favorites and follows with the last chapter. I feel so special *u***

**This chapter came out faster than usual because I got inspired to write this whole chapter in 3 hours with your reviews (With many food breaks in between :D).**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Lot's of questions in this chapter, some with no answers, and overuse to the word 'Maybe' for some strange unknown reason.**

* * *

It was the next day that Kakashi had called us out to the forest behind the house, the same place where I had fallen asleep the day before. I had woken up with twigs in my hair and mud on my cheeks. To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement, considering I ran into the house only to be caught by the others and Naruto had to comment on my red face. I would never be able to live that day down. Thankfully Kakashi was quick to take the matter off the boys minds with the mention of training.

"I believe you guys are now ready for a new training exercise," Kakashi told us, holding himself up on a pair of crutches once I had gotten cleaned up (I have no idea where he even got them). "Before that I need to explain it. I'm sure you're aware of Chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja?"

Naruto huffed. "Of course, I know all about Catra."

I face-palmed.

How did this kid even become a ninja?!

"Chakra Naruto, not Catra," Kakashi said, sighing slightly. "Since you seem to need a bit of a reminder on the subject, Sakura can explain it to you."

Yeah, I'll be happy to expla- wait, what! I freaked out when I realized everybody was staring at me. Shit! I knew that in the original anime Sakura went into a teacher-like rant all about the properties of Chakra, but I hadn't the slightest clue about what she said nor how to explain it. All I knew was Chakra was some mind and body type shit, Yin and Yang or something like that. There was no way to back out of this one, I was totally screwed!

And then, as if I was under a spell, I started reciting the whole explanation with no problem. I started freaking out, thinking somebody surely had control over me. Did Ino somehow come along on this trip and decided to use me as a puppet or something? No, that idea's crazy, even for me. Maybe the gods had finally decided that my use on Sakura's body has come to an end and she's taken over again? Holly shit! What if I just became Sakura's Inner?! Maybe Sakura is my inner, but since she's unaware of whats going on I haven't become aware of her presence.

What the hell is going on!?

And then, as quick as it came, it was gone. I stood frozen for a few seconds before I took a step forward to test the fact that I was indeed in control again, and looked at Naruto in what must have looked like shock.

"Understand?" I asked, inwardly wincing at the slight edge to my voice laced with fear and confusion. I was so weird.

"Yeah! But we already do that stuff just fine Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, pouting adorably. Damn, he really was cute.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

I decided not to comment, thinking over what just happened. I was controlled, by some unknown force that neither Sasuke, Naruto nor Kakashi noticed. Either it was a fluke or something like that and I had nothing to worry about or maybe Sakura really was just dormant and she was taking control again. I gulped as I realized that there was a huge chance that Sakura was still alive and just dormant for the moment in my ... no her subconscious and I was taking over her life. Could Sakura still have a chance to come back to life?

"-You're going to climb a tree." Kakashi ended the speech I didn't even realize he started.

"Climb a tree?" Sasuke asked, looking unconvinced.

"That's right! But not just any ordinary tree climbing," Kakashi said. "You're going to climb without your hands."

Hahahahahaha ... wait, he's serious?

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked, looking like Kakashi was crazy. Maybe he was crazy.

"Watch." Kakashi said, slowly making his way up the tree with the crutches.

How did he get the crutches to stick to the tree?

"This is how," Kakashi explained, gesturing to his vertical body. "Gather your Chakra to the bottom of your feet and use it to attach yourself to the tree trunk."

"That's why we need Chakra control, right?" I said, looking pleased when he nodded in conformation.

"How is that supposed to help us." Sasuke said, still looking unconvinced that something so simple could ever help him in anything. Ahh, poor grasshopper with no idea about anything.

Kakashi explained it to him, and I had to hide my grin when Sasuke finally realized it would be a good thing to learn this exercise. I think this is the first time Sasuke didn't know something so important such as this. It was nice to see he was also human. Although, that's the first thing he's said since the fight so it's safe to assume he still might be a robot.

"Lecturing isn't enough though," Kakashi continued explaining. "You need to learn it with your bodies."

Considering I already learned the exercise when learning the water jutsu's before, I didn't think I was going to fail. I also knew that the faster that if the other two finished quick enough, maybe Kakashi would teach us the water walking one. I suddenly squealed when a kunai almost hit my foot, while my teammates gave me a strange look.

"Use these kunai's to mark your progress." Where the hell did Kakashi get Kunai's? Does he just poof this shit into existence? "You guys still aren't good enough to start off walking, so get a head start by running."

I stood back while Naruto and Sasuke rushed after the tree. Both of them fell down after a while, though Sasuke did manage to get farther than Naruto. Deciding to show off, I ran up to the tree after concentrating my Chakra to the soles of my feet, and let them watch in awe as I ran up the tree all the way to the highest branch. I sat down on the top branch and looked down, only to be disappointing when I realized neither of the men were looking at me. Slightly angered, I threw my kunai down so that it almost hit Sasuke just as he was getting ready to run up again. Shocked, all of my teammates turned to gape at me in shock.

"This is super easy!" I called down to them, sticking out my tongue.

"That's amazing Sakura!" Naruto called back, giving me two thumbs-up.

I grinned at his praise. It's nice to know that somebody appreciated me. I jumped down from branch to branch until I got to the ground.

"Good job Sakura." Kakashi said as I landed on the ground. "With that kind of control, you just might be the next Hokage. Also look's like the Uchiha clan's not as mighty as they seem."

I glared at him as the boys got all riled up and used determination to help them get farther up the tree.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, watching the two fall down again. Kakashi made some sort of noise to show he was listening. "I heard that there's another exercise to help with Chakra control, water walking, right?"

Kakashi gave me a odd look, I hope I hadn't let anything on. Quick, make something up so he doesn't get suspicious!

"I read it in a book at the academy when I was learning about Chakra control." I lied easily.

"That's true, but I believe it's far too advanced for you right now. I was thinking it would be better to send you to go watch over Tazuna while he works on the bridge." He said without a second thought. I sputtered.

"But, I was thinking that I could work on it while watching over Tazuna," I said quickly, trying to change his mind. "And then I could get it done quicker. I'm pretty sure it won't be that hard anyways."

"No." Kakashi said, switching his stern gaze back over to me. I flinched. "It's far too dangerous, and you could get attacked while training. It's not open for discussion."

I looked down pouting, there was no way out of this. I nodded and got up, making my way back to the house. So much for that plan, I'll just have to wait until we got back to start learning it. Shame, I was hoping to learn a knew jutsu before the Chunin exams came by, but I would probably be a little busy with the water walking until then. Naruto grabbed my arm as I was passing by and crouched down, pulling me down with him, and looked at me with excitement.

"Ne, Sakura, I was hoping you could give me some tips!" He whispered expectantly. "Just don't tell Sasuke, okay?"

I smiled at him, his happy nature contagious as I gave him a few tips. It seems that Sasuke noticed us because when I walked past him, he also had the nerve to grab my arm. What's with boy's and grabbing arms? He looked a little embarrassed to be asking me something, probably his Uchiha pride, but in the end he finally managed to spit it out.

"Could you give me some tips." He said, looking uncomfortable.

I smiled slightly, feeling honored to be one of the few to actually see him make any sort of emotion to show he was uncomfortable, gladly giving him the tips even though Naruto told me not too. It's not like Naruto would ever know, seeing as he was putting my tips to good use and making a lot of progress already. It seemed like Sasuke also noticed because he was soon running back up the tree in an effort to catch up with the so called 'dead last'. It's funny how fast they grow up.

God, I feel like i'm there mother.

They will be the death of me. I swear I could feel the grey hairs growing in.

I smiled as they both ran up at the same time, Naruto losing his concentration halfway through and falling down. Sasuke, having been watching Naruto to check his progress, also lost his focus and fell down no more than a few seconds later. Totally the death of me. I laughed at them, turning back around and going to help Tsunami with dinner.

* * *

**The attack comes in the next chapter. Just because i'm so happy at your reactions I decided to give you a little sneak peak:**

_**"Sasuke!" I yelled.**_

_**I placed my hand against his neck, staring in horror. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be. I felt my throat tighten as I stared at his still body, still checking for a pulse. Wasn't he suppose to be breathing? Why wasn't his heart beating?**_

_**Why wasn't he waking up?**_

**Muahahahaha! Hope this get's you excited for the next chapter. I'm totally overjoyed about it, and I haven't even started yet. The next update should be up around Monday, maybe Tuesday if I get lazy. Early update just for you kiddies!**

**Leave a review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah! So many favorites and follows! I feel so happy. So this didn't come out on Monday because I had to go to school. On a bright note, I got a thousand views!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Watching Tazuna was a day to day job that was worse than anything I have ever experienced. I sat watching them from 7 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon when we would go shopping for dinner. The only thing sadder than the job work was the village itself. Orphans and homeless were on every street, the few store they had not even enough for half the kids in the town. The worst of all was the kids. Everywhere I went I saw kids of all age's, some even older than me (Ehem, Sakura) and all of them skinny and weak. I felt devastated that I wouldn't be able to help them, and the only thing that kept me from feeling depressed was the fact that I knew things would get better.

It would all change for the best.

Of course, somebody tried to steal something from me. He didn't even do a very good job at being incognito, bluntly grabbing my ass in a way any pervert would. I kicked his ass of course, taking great satisfaction in it. I would have to be honest that I've never punched someone, not even in my old life, and doing so now was the thrill of my life.

Anyways, as the days went by and I got my weights up to 10 lbs. on each leg and arm, Sasuke and Naruto made great progress. And then that day came. When Naruto and Sasuke burst into the room claiming they climbed to the top of the tree, I couldn't have been prouder. It also reminded me of the time that I never asked about the picture, leading up to Naruto and the rest never knowing about the back story to the sad little family. It all changed when they came back, because Inari told them why it was useless and Tsunami ended up telling the story anyways.

I also realized that the two boys finished their training a day earlier than they were suppose to, so Kakashi told us to watch over Tazuna for the day. It was also late that afternoon as we were picking up the normal food for dinner, like always, that the two boys got their first glimpse at the town for themselves. It also made me realize that Naruto was suppose to stay asleep for the whole day, but he wouldn't be able to do that now. Confused and conflicted, I ended up knocking him out. He would wake up later, a little sore, but nobody would ever notice. After all, I made sure to do it when everyone was asleep anyways.

* * *

That morning Kakashi found Naruto passed out and cuddling with his pillow so he decided to leave him while we went out ahead. I was surprised he wasn't still unconscious and even dreaming, but I guess it must have had something to do with Kyubbi or something of the sort. I had also decided to accidentally forget my weights at the house, realizing that if I took them off on the bridge, some random thief or thug just might steal them. Those things cost a fortune, no way was I going to leave them out their like that. So yeah, I felt much lighter than before, hopping all the way to the bridge.

The happy mood vanished completely when we got to the bridge itself.

Then the mist started coming through.

Sasuke fought Haku, Naruto showed up, the ice mirrors.

Everything was edging near canon the whole time, and I was once again stuck like a watch dog protecting Tazuna. I looked down, feeling angry. Why was it that I was always the useless one, always standing behind and forced to watch while everyone around me got hurt? Sure, I know that everyone will be okay, but it still hurt. I clenched my teeth as they continued to fight. It was useless getting angry now, I needed to be calm in case they needed help. I looked up when I heard Naruto scream something at Sasuke. I watched in horror as a barrage of senbon rained down on him. Wait, this wasn't right.

Sasuke tried to move but he got stuck under the attack, and promptly fell to the ground. Naruto went to him and a few seconds later started to leak out Kyubbi's chakra. Sasuke wasn't moving.

As Haku's mask fell and Naruto realized who he was, I slowly started moving towards Sasuke, Tazuna securely next to me so I could still protect him. I knew Sasuke was going to be alright, but I was sure something was wrong. Wasn't Naruto the one suppose to be hit with the senbon? Wasn't Sasuke suppose to jump in front of him? It didn't seem right. As I walked closer I realized something I didn't notice before, being so far away. In canon, Sasuke only got hit in non-vital spots of his body, no blood. It wasn't like that this time.

He was bleeding.

I ran.

"Sasuke!" I yelled.

I placed my hand against his neck, staring in horror. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be. I felt my throat tighten as I stared at his still body, still checking for a pulse. Wasn't he suppose to be breathing? Why wasn't his heart beating?

Why wasn't he waking up?

I felt myself hyperventilating as I watched blood slowly leak out of a deep gash on his neck. I felt tears forming as I placed my head against his chest, trying to hear his heart. Suddenly, I heard it. A soft beating that showed he was still alive.

He still had a chance.

But what was I suppose to do? I didn't know any medic-nin moves, I hadn't been training in that. I didn't think it would be important, I thought nothing would change this time around. I was wrong, and now for being so confident I was going to kill one of the most important characters in the anime. No, he wasn't just a character anymore. He was my teammate and I wasn't going to let him die. I placed my hand against his neck, trying desperately to look for any chakra and figure out how to heal him. He didn't have much longer, he wouldn't survive the fight. I felt the tears that fell from my cheek hit his nose.

I gasped when I saw chakra slowly forming over my hand, something I didn't even know how to do. I tried to pull back but the force that had taken over before had taken over again, slowly closing the wound, taking out the senbon, and leaving Sasuke fine. I stared in both horror and fascination as I was forced to do something I didn't even know how to do. Sasuke still wasn't breathing though. I clenched my eyes shut and took in a deep breath when I realized what I had to do. Just to make sure, I placed my head against his chest again, this time to make sure he wasn't breathing.

Nothing.

I took a deep breath, slowly leaning down, and did CPR. I had learned a bit of it when I was kid because my mom thought it was important for me to know how to properly do it. I pushed on his chest, the same rhythm I was taught back when I was a little girl. I had never thought I would need to know how to do it. I leaned next to his mouth, listening for breathing. Still nothing. It went on like this for a few more seconds until I realized that he was breathing. I pulled back, feeling a 100 years old and happy for once.

He was alive. Sasuke would live to see another day.

I didn't mess up the story-line.

But who healed him? It was definitely the same person who controlled my during my explanation, and it had done it again when I most needed it. Was it Sakura again? No, Sakura didn't know how to heal a person during this arc, and she wouldn't learn until the near ends of when Naruto leave's the village. She shouldn't even know what to do this time around, so how did I do it? Deciding it didn't matter, I looked up when I realized there was no sounds of fighting.

Gato was here.

I clenched my teeth and seethed when I took in the scene. I had been so busy trying to save Sasuke's life that I hadn't even realized that Haku was dead, only feet away from me and so close to the damn Gato. I nearly snapped when I saw him kick Haku like it wasn't important.

I couldn't save him.

I didn't change anything, and I put Sasuke's life in danger. He hadn't gotten the sharingan this time around. That's what had changed, why it didn't happen I didn't understand. But I hadn't been able to save Haku and I knew I would never be able to save Zabuza, he would rather die than live on without Haku by his side. I looked down, feeling ashamed. What was the point of staying here if I only endangered peoples lives and stayed on the sidelines like Sakura had done in the original canon? I wasn't doing anything, making more harm than good.

Zabuza died.

I made a new resolve.

I wouldn't fight. I wasn't going to sacrifice myself like some hero if the boys where in danger. I was going to learn to be a healer, and I was going to protect them. I wasn't born to be a fighter.

I wasn't born for this.

Sakura wasn't born for this.

I couldn't keep up the act any longer. I was put in her body for a reason. I was put in a body to be her, just a better version. I was no longer myself. I was now Sakura Haruno.

And this was no longer a game.

* * *

**Omake**

I looked down at the graves, placing a flower (For the life of me I couldn't remember which) down on Haku's grave. I had never met the boy, but watching him and knowing what he had been through was more than enough in my time to understand him more than the others. I felt a connection to him, something I had always been weak in. I smiled, looking down at him once again. I turned away and started walking towards Naruto and Sasuke behind me, watching in sadness.

After Sasuke had rest and was treated properly, he had been more than fine. He had thanked me, though nobody was sure what had happened. They all assumed that Sasuke had been spared by Haku and had been in a death like sleep the whole time.

I was the only one who knew the truth.

As we walked back to the shore, where Kakashi was waiting for us so we could go back, Naruto told us about when he had met Haku in the forest collecting herbs, and told us that he really wasn't such a bad guy. I grabbed his hand in mine, smiling at him.

"Sometimes you won't be able to save them Naruto." I said, remembering how horrible I felt the days after the fight. "You just have to let them go."

He looked at me sadly, then nodded.

"OK" He said softly.

It was silent for a while.

"He did kind of look like a girl though." Sasuke commented.

Naruto stared at me. I stared back. Then we both broke into a fit of laughter. Who would have thought that the emo Uchiha would actually crack a joke? Sasuke smiled. I liked it when he smiled, he looked more human.

He looked happy.

Everything was going to be okay. I was sure of it.

* * *

**I was originally planing on saving Zabuza and letting Haku die (Because I'm an ass), but decided that my OC needed death to understand that this wasn't just a game for her to be a silly little fan girl. This was now her life, and she needed a wake up call. She's not going to assume that everything's going to go the same from now on, because if it did this wouldn't be fanfiction, it would be canon.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Review please, it would really make my day. Not to say that I'm not happy with the amount of follows I got :) Thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gasp! Could it be? 4 reviews in one day?! I feel so lucky ^^ Lots of thanks to Akana Uchiha, Alter Ego Bob and music3kp for reviewing. It was mentioned that there has been a lot of skipping. This is mostly because of laziness, but it's also partially because it's been a really long time since I've seen the anime and either I forget what's going to happen next or I really don't want to spend most of my time writing down lines word for word. I can't guaranty the whole episodes, but I'll try not to skip too much anymore.**

**Also thanks to all the follows and favorites I got. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Getting back to Konoha was a day run, faster than before since we could not jump in the tree's like normal ninja's. It was pretty easy to get the hang of, only Naruto fell down twice on the way back, but other than that it was a smooth ride. When we got back I started walking towards my house when I walked next to the flower shop, and an idea suddenly formed in my head. Now with a plan in mind, I walked through the doors to the perfume smelling shop. I passed by a few multicolored flowers, many of which caught my eye with their bright designs. Ino looked up as I walked over to where she was, grabbing some flowers for another costumer that was already there.

"Hey forehead!" She said, walking back to the counter with a handful of flowers, passing them to the random civilian. "What are you doing here?"

I waited until the guy left, before turning back to her with a smile. "Nothing much, I was just wondering what you're doing tomorrow."

"Huh, tomorrow?" Ino looked thoughtful "Well, i'm pretty busy tomorrow with training and missions, plus I have to watch over the shop as well. Why?"

"Oh," I looked down. "It's just that I was wondering if you wanted to do some training, that's all."

Ino's eyes brightened. "Training? With Sasuke?"

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of him. The whole way back he had been ignoring me and Naruto, I just didn't know why. "No, I was thinking maybe just the two of us."

"Oh" Ino said, looking crestfallen. "Well, if you really want to, I'm available Friday in the afternoon."

I smiled. "That would be wonderful."

Ino was silent for a moment, before she looked up nervously. "Do you ... do you want to hang out around here for a while?"

"Nah," I said, turning back to the door. "I've got to go see my parents, make sure they know i'm okay and everything."

Ino nodded as I walked out, calling out a goodbye. I waved half-hearty to her as I walked forward. I almost bumped into someone when I turned around, thankfully stopping before I could bash my face against their chest. I looked up with mild surprise to find that I had almost walked into Sasuke. He took one look at me and then scowled.

"Oh," He said, turning away. "It's you"

He made to walk past, but I grabbed his sleeve before he could.

"Yeah," I replied angrily. "It's me. Some greeting that is."

"Hn."

He didn't.

"Look, if you have a problem with me, just spit it out." I said, letting him go and standing so that he was face to face with me.

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds before he narrowed his eyes at me. "W-how do you know medical ninjutsu?"

I was taken back. I thought he had been unconscious when I had healed me, how did he know that I used medical ninjutsu? As if he sensed my confusion, he took a step back and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Tazuna told me, saying that you had used some magical chakra light to heal me. When did you learn medical ninjutsu?"

"I-I," Oh fuck, now what do I tell him. Someone was controlling me? I have no idea how I did it? "I learned it in a book I found in the library."

Sasuke didn't look very convinced. To be honest, neither was I. Why, out of all the things I could have said, did I have to say that? Now I was going to have to learn medical ninjutsu so he wouldn't become suspicious. Sasuke stood there for a moment before he shrugged and started walking back to wherever the hell he was going. With a quick last glance, I made my way back to my house, in the opposite direction. First thing tomorrow, I was finding the library and checking out a book on medical ninjutsu.

* * *

I couldn't find it. The library wasn't very big, but Konoha didn't use only books, but also scrolls, so it was hard to figure out what exactly I was looking for. I considered asking one of the librarians, but the group of teenage girls were currently talking together near the counter, gossiping about boy's and hair and other girly shit. Not to mention that I was kind of embarrassed to ask for them in the first place. So here I was, sitting on the ground of the library and searching through a pile of scrolls I had pulled off the shelf so I could read there contents. It was hard to look at them clearly when they were on the shelves, so I just pulled a random pile, searched through them, and put them back when I didn't find what I was looking for.

However, I did manage to find a few scrolls on Water walking techniques, so I was planning on working on them later.

"E-excuse me, Sakura?"

I looked up at my name, smiling at Hinata as she stood in front of me. "Yeah?"

"I," She looked away embarrassed. "I couldn't help b-but, um, notice that y-you were looking for s-something. C-Do you need h-help?"

I beamed up at the girl. Maybe she could use her Byakugan to help me find the things that I needed. I stood up with the scrolls and but them back into their place, only taking the water walking one with me. "Yeah, that would be great!"

Hinata smiled timidly.

With Hinata's help (She didn't even use her Byakugan), I had found the medical scrolls in a minute, only a few rows away from where I was at before. I thanked her and she nodded, making her way back to the table where she was currently studying Tenkatsu points. The medical scrolls were filled with mostly information, but one of them gave the basic concept of how to practice medical ninjutsu, so there was that. I started reading the basics on how to prepare, and it stated I needed near perfect chakra control to successfully accomplish the healing chakra. I checked them out (the gossiping girls had left a while ago) and took them home, where I ate dinner with Sa-my parents.

* * *

Ino was a nice girl, and she had her clans teachings, but she was horrible at Taijutsu. I kicked her ass down on the ground in 20 seconds flat. She had immediately squealed like a little girl and claimed that I had 'messed up her hair'. I scoffed. Ino was so preoccupied with looking pretty that she couldn't even concentrate for more than a few minutes before complaining about her hair, clothes or nails. This went on for an hour before I had enough and called a break. Ino wasn't even sweating, yet she had the nerve to complain. I was going to have to find a new training partner.

"What do you even do at team practice anyways, stand around and cheer on the boy's?" I asked, looking over at her.

She looked down sheepishly. I gasped. "You didn't!"

"It's not my fault!" She replied, trying to defend herself. "I told Asuma that I was already training with my dad so he makes me work on my chakra control instead."

"You actually train with you dad?" I asked. If this is what she pulled with me, how did her dad let her get away with it.

"Yeah." She said, but paused for a second. "Well he does ... in ninjutsu and genjutsu."

I sighed.

"Ino, you need taijutsu you know, you can't always rely on one move. What happens if you're low on chakra and can't do anything?" I said.

Ino bit her lip in worry. "I don't know."

I smiled, knowing how to convince her. I looked over at her innocently, acting as if I wasn't planning anything at all.

"You know," I started, taking a sip of water. "I heard Sasuke like's strong girls who know how to fight."

Ino was on her feet before I even finished the sentence.

"Come one, let's get to work."

* * *

"Good morning Sakura!" Naruto called out, waving at me with a smile. It vanished when he realized that Sasuke was also there.

I scowled. Ever since the little meeting from when we had got back, Sasuke still hadn't talked to me and Naruto had been glaring at Sasuke every chance he had. I was stuck in the middle, having no choice but to stand with their little childish fight and deal with it. Thankfully, most of the time Kakashi stepped in and calmed them down, but it was these times when he wasn't here that they really got on each others nerves. It was driving me crazy. Unfortunately, it was one of those days were Kakashi was even later than usual, leaving me with two sulking idiots for a while.

It was even worse once we started the missions. Naruto was constantly trying to be better than Sasuke, leaving him to do stupid stuff. This only meant that I was left to watch over him. It started when we had to pull weeds. Naruto was quick to try and rip out everything in sight, but I quickly stopped him and told him about the herbs in the patch of grass we were taking care of. Now with a better understanding, I helped him identify which herbs were important and which one's weren't. He didn't get into much trouble, though he did pull out a few herbs by accident.

I couldn't do anything to stop Naruto from falling over. I had stood behind him to try and catch him when he fell, but I accidentally lost grip and fell backwards instead. Sasuke still saved me (A fact I was ashamed to admit) but still blamed Naruto for being a 'reckless idiot' and putting me in danger. I could have saved myself anyways. I hadn't managed to complete the water walking exercise yet, but I still could have found a way to save myself. It was even worse when Naruto got the biggest dog at the kennel.

"Hey, don't go that way," Naruto said, pulling with all his strength on the leash. "Hey, come on!"

Was it sad that Kakashi didn't seem to care at all about Naruto being pulled to a potentially fatal area?

"That idiot." Sasuke said. I snorted.

One whistle was all it took to send the big happy bulldog running to me. I save Naruto from potential danger, but it was only a few minutes later when he was being dragged around to the training fields. I think he would have been better off with the trap field. He wasn't hurt, but it was not longer that we were forced to drag him with us.

"Oh Naruto, did you really have to go overboard?" I said, shaking my head. "You're not a cat you know, you kill yourself doing something stupid and that's it."

Sasuke smirked. "You're a guy that needs help all the time."

Naruto glared, pulling away from us and going to attack Sasuke. He was so easily riled up. I sighed, grabbing him by the back of his jacket. "Killing him isn't going to help you know."

Naruto and Sasuke were quick to start bickering, completely ignoring me. What was I, raw meat? While they were too busy throwing stupid comebacks, I noticed a hawk that called out, circling above us. Kakashi immediately took notice.

"Shall we call it quits for today?" He said, glancing back at us. "I have to go submit the mission report now"

"Then i'm going home." Sasuke said, turning around. I sighed.

"See you later." I called out. He didn't reply, so I turned my attention back to Naruto. "So, what are you doing later today?"

I took notice that Kakashi seemed to have left.

Naruto looked surprised for a second, like he wasn't expecting me to talk to him. "Uh, well I was thinking about training later."

I smiled. "Perfect. I was going to go practice some medical training with Hinata later today, but I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me. I need a practice partner and Hinata can't make shadow clones like you."

"Umm, well," Naruto was silent for a moment, before he nodded. "Sure, okay. I'll go with."

Before I could say anything, a small square cardboard box seemed to drag itself near Naruto. It took Naruto running in circles for a few seconds before he finally confronted the little buggers. They sent out so much smoke I nearly coughed up a lung. Then the introductions were made, though I think I forgot the girls name only a few seconds after hearing it. Damn me and my short memory.

"Well, leader, do you have time right now?" The girl asked.

"No," Naruto said, smiling. "I have to go train with Sakura!"

It seems that only then did the kids seem to notice me standing behind their 'leader'. Konohamaru looked at me intensely, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, who's this big girl?" He asked.

I smiled, leaning down so I was at his height. "My names Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you."

He was silent a few moments, before he seemed to realize something. Oh god, don't tell me he thought that I was his-

"She's your ... girlfriend, right?"

My eye twitched.

"You kids are pretty sharp." You have got to be kidding me, Naruto was going along with this?

I snarled. "Naruto, I love you to death you know, but one more word out of you and I will kick your ass to Suna."

Naruto laughed weakly. Konohamaru seemed to realize that he was lying about me being his girlfriend so he looked a little disappointed.

"She's ugly anyways, you could do better." He said.

I smirked. "You know Naruto, forget about training later on. I think I just found my patient."

Konohamaru was confused until I started running after him. He screamed and turned around to flee, his posse hot on his tail. I chased him around until he smashed into Kankuro, who was looking anything but happy right now. He must have been dealing with Garra before. He had a tendency to be a little temperamental. Being the ass he is, Kankuro was quick to lift Konohamaru up like a stuffed animal. Temari just stood behind him looking bored.

"That hurt, brat." He said.

"Stop it," Temari said, looking around her for any signs of trouble. "We're going to get scolded later."

I glared at them. I respected them a lot, but around this time they were all so arrogant, not to mention they treated their own brother like a monster. It was disgusting how quickly they pushed those around them like bully's.

"Put him down!" Naruto yelled, taking a step forward. I grabbed his shoulder.

"It's not worth it," I said, smirking slightly. "Just leave doll man alone."

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru like he was a hot potato, swirling around to glare at me. "What did you call me?!"

He didn't get more than a step closer to me before a perfectly aimed rock bounced off his head. I snickered, glancing up at Sasuke and the rock he was currently tossing up and down in his palm. I'd be lying if I said he didn't look a little bad ass.

"What do you think you're doing here." He said, narrowing his eyes at the Suna ninja.

Konohamaru scrambled to his feet, standing next to Naruto. I patted his head slightly, smiling down at his scared form. Kankuro looked pissed off and slightly deadly. Not Garra deadly, but deadly none the less. Sasuke crushed the rock in his hand like it was nothing, letting it fall out of his hands in dust.

"Get lost."

The little kids were immediately impressed, gazing starstruck at him while Naruto shuffle nervously. Konohamaru even looked sad. "Naruto, you're not cool."

"I would have beaten that guy!" Naruto tried to defend himself. Konohamaru didn't look impressed.

"Liar!" He yelled.

"Hey, come down kid!" Kankuro called up to Sasuke, who gave him a glare back. "I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever."

Oh shit, he just grabbed Karasu.

"You're going to use Karasu?" Temari said, thinking the same thing as me.

"Kankuro, stop." Garra said. Now were talking, the show just started. "You're a disgrace to our village."

Sasuke looked surprised. Naruto and the brats looked up in confusion.

"G-Garra." Kankuro was quick to try and save his own ass. "Listen, these guys started it."

"Shut up" Garra narrowed his eyes. "I'll kill shut."

"It was my fault," He quickly fixed his mistake. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Excuse there behavior" That sentence was directed at us. He quickly vanished and reappeared next to his brother.

"Let's go" Garra started walking away. "We didn't come here to fool around."

"I know" Kankuro and Temari turned to follow.

I stepped foward. "Hey, wait."

They stopped.

"While I don't hold any grudges, you really should be careful around here. Not everyone would take you attacking our civilians so lightly." I said.

Garra turned around, looking at me closely. His eyes were really green.

"Oh, and good luck in the Chunin exams" I said as an afterthought. Naruto gave me a weird look.

"What's the Chunin exams?" He asked, confused. Konohamaru gave him a deadpan look.

Sasuke landed in front of me, calling out to Garra. "Hey, you there. What's your name?"

Temari turned around, looking flustered. "Me?"

I snorted. Another fan-girl it seems. As if we didn't have enough of them in our own village. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, the one next to you with the gourd." He said, pointing at Garra.

Garra turned around.

"Garra of the desert." He answered. "I am also interested in you. What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said, smirking slightly. Someone's got an ego.

Naruto piped up, pointing at himself. "What about me, don't you want to know my name?"

"Not interested."

They left.

* * *

**DAMN! 3,000 words! A new record for me :D**

**Came out a little later than I would have liked, but I'm writing these story's from scratch. Next update might be a little late, I just got grounded. I'm still allowed to use the computer, but only for an hour a day. That's not nearly enough time to write the next chapter, so expect late updates for the next two month's or so. Nope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know. I haven't updated when I should have, considering I was planning on once a week. But, I can't spend all my time on fanfiction. I have a life, believe it or not! ... Yeah, that was a lie. I actually finished this chapter a while back, but I felt as if it was too quick, and I really hope Sakura isn't becoming too strong or OC. I'll try to dial it down a bit, but tell me if somethings off and I'll change it. Thanks to reviews, favorites and follows.**

* * *

Training after the meeting was fun. After Hinata woke up from fainting twice when she found out he was training with us, Naruto had lent me and Hinata his clones to work on. I basically practiced sending my chakra through his system without damaging his chakra coils, something I would need to do when healing someone. If he popped, I had done something wrong, and only if I managed to get my chakra in his whole body did it mean I did it right. Hinata used her Byakugan to tell me anything I was doing wrong through the whole process. Naruto was greatly excited watching me work with the healing chakra, but I told him that I still had quite some time before I would be even close to professional.

However, after Naruto had left and I had talked to Hinata about wanting to practice on Genjutsu practice, she recommended that I ask a professional to help me since he was better at it than her. I didn't have the nerve to ask her sensei, so I decided to ask Sasuke. He may not have unlocked his Sharingan yet, but he should have family scrolls on how to get out of it and how to cast it. I really was just asking because of the test that Iruka-sensei would put on us later on, but it was also because I knew in the future team 7 would have to deal with Genjutsu, and I wanted to prepare now.

So, the moment I got on the bridge the next morning, I went up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can I ask a favor of you?" I said nervously. He nodded.

What if he rejected the training? Nah, he would take the chance to get stronger for sure.

"I want to work on my genjutsu training, I was hoping you could help me out?" I asked. Just like I guessed, he nodded at the talk of training.

Sasuke then glanced up, and I followed his gaze up to Kakashi who was crouching casually above us.

"Hey," He greeted casually. "I got lost on the known as life today ..."

I snorted. He hopped down when Naruto called bullshit, now somewhat more serious, and we instantly payed attention. "I'll get to the point."

OMG! This was it, the moment we have all been waiting for. The moment that he finally, finally ... GIVES US A DAY OFF!

"I recommended all of you to the Chunnin selection exams, so," he pulled out little slips of paper. "Here, take these applications."

Or maybe not? While I was crestfallen at the news, Naruto was jumping in joy. He practically mauled Kakashi jumping onto him, though thankfully being a Jonin Kakashi was quick to pull the boy off him. Kakashi held out the applications to us, Naruto quickly taking the one with his name on it.

"However, the exams are not obligatory, so only those who want to take it are to sign the applications, and five days after that, get to school by 3pm and go to room 301."

I reached for my application, reading it through quickly. It read 'SAKURA HARUNO. I recommend her to the Chunin selection exam under my name, Kakashi Hatake.' It was simple enough, just sign it and take it to the school. I also had five day's to train with Sasuke for genjutsu, something I lacked severely and would need to work on before the exam's started. Once Kakashi had left, Naruto had started mumbling about how he was kicking ass and something about the Hokage hat, while Sasuke looked down and went back to his emo corner.

Strange, I hadn't seen that in a while.

I was confident in my ability's, at least to known that I was better than Sakura was originally. The only thing that had really been bothering me was the fact that the person or thing that had seemed to be controlling me had gotten quite, but it had not yet left. I could still faintly feel it in my, giving me chakra when I worked to hard, or giving me a bust in speed or strength that I never knew I had. I wasn't exactly complaining about it, after all it had saved my but twice on the wave mission, but it still weird.

I spent training with Sasuke that day working with a little taijutsu, since he still hadn't unlocked his Sharingan nor did he have any genjustsu scrolls on him at the moment. After that, I walked home with him so that he could lend me one of the mentioned scrolls, though he made me promise not to tell anyone about it, or everybody would be asking him for them. After a solemn swear (A/N: Harry potter reference!), he handed the scroll over and I walked home. As I passed the streets, I wondered when Sasuke got the scrolls in the first place, seeing as he was living in an apartment and I don't think he would have gone to his house just for the scrolls. Maybe someone got them for him?

The next two days went by like normal, with a little tips here and there on how to strengthen my genjutsu's and how to easily break out of them. That's, when it happened. I was walking with Sasuke, going to get something for lunch before heading off for Hinata's house, when the mist came through. I knew something was wrong at once, seeing as there normally wasn't much mist (More like none) in Konoha. Sasuke also noticed, and stopped to take a look around. Then he showed up.

He threw kunai's at us, and I recognized the familiar feeling of a genjutsu taking over me. Curious, I watched it unfold, and stood by as Sasuke was beaten down with a rain of kunais. I narrowed my eyes, it was the same as canon, and broke free. However, instead of being alone this time, I was being held hostage by what I now knew to be Iruka in disguise. I struggled against him, looking over at Sasuke who had a determined look on his face. Quicker than I'd ever seen him move, the weight holding me down was gone and the intruder left. I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke, who probably scared Iruka off.

Aww, isn't he sweet.

He helped me up from the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I said, turning around with a grin. "Still up for food?"

* * *

Hinata and Ino both told their encounters with Iruka in disguise, and I told them my adventure in the lane down canon road. Ino was jealous saying it wasn't fair that I got to spend time with him, so I told her she was free to join. Thankfully, Sasuke turned her down when she asked and was crestfallen, leaving me to cheer her up and tell her how big of a jerk he was anyway. I really hope she gets over her feelings for him soon, because it was only a matter of time before he left and there was nothing I could do about it. Then the chunin exams came by. I had waken up late because I had spent the night awake worrying about today, but I managed to make it on time at 2: 31, where Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting for me.

"Sakura, you're late!" Naruto said when he spotted me.

"Sorry, I overslept" I admitted sheepishly. "Couldn't sleep."

Naruto scratched his head. "Me neither, I was so excited I stayed up all night!"

"Naruto," I said, crossing my arms. "That's not healthy you know. You should get a full nights sleep."

He waved me off with an overconfident grin. "Don't worry about it Sakura!"

The nerve of that kid.

I looked over at Sasuke, who wasn't saying anything. And here I though with all our training we had gotten over the whole ignoring me thing, but guess I was wrong. I looked down, pursing my lips. If this is how he acts now, and I can't do anything about it, how will he be after the curse mark? I wanted to stop Orochimaru from giving it to him, but I knew it was impossible and there was nothing I could do. No matter how much I trained, or how long I prepared for it, I just wasn't good enough right now. I looked back up to Sasuke, who was staring at me with narrowed eyes. It would be less that a few months when he would leave.

God, I think Sasuke's emo tendency's are wearing off on my because i'm feeling depressed right now.

We walked in together, making it to the second floor when we noticed a commotion. Lee was punched back by the chunin's guarding what was suppos to be the '301' door, but one glance from the boys and they understood it wasn't real. Especially after all the training I went through, I would be sad to not notice the poorly executed genjutsu. Although, got to hand them some props because they made it seem like we climbed three sets of stairs instead of two. Naruto still didn't seem to realize it was genjutsu, but he didn't question me when I pulled him along to get up the stairs. Sasuke just had to open his big fat mouth though.

"Why don't you guy's just undo the genjutsu, you're not fooling anyone." He said nonchalantly, but I had the sudden urge to hit him. What an idiot.

"Oh, you noticed?" The guard asked, looking surprised (He really shouldn't be, he's an Uchiha).

"Sakura, how about you? You should've noticed first." Sasuke glanced back at me. I snorted.

"I'm not an idiot, of course I noticed." I shot at him. He smirked, turning back as the illusion dissapeared. "Now come on, let's get going."

Before we could make it far, the chunin stopped us with his hand from going upwards. "You're good, but noticing isn't good enough."

He lashed out, going to attack us when Sasuke also blurred forward, sending his own kick. Lee grabbed both of their legs, stopping them from advancing any farther. I got to hand it to him, stopping one of Sasuke's kick's like that. I had the unfortunate experience of being on the receiving end of them during training, and dang did they hurt like hell. Then, like nothing, he let them go. Sasuke was giving him some weird looks, probably thinking along the same ends as me.

"Hey, you broke the promise." Neji said, walking forward. GOD! His voice is so different from Shippuden, does it really change that much? Then again, Sasuke and Naruto's voice's change too. "You're the one that didn't want to draw attention."

"But ..." Lee turned around, giving me an intense stare.

I shuddered at it, slowly edging my way closer to Naruto as he walked towards me.

"My name is Rock Lee." He introduced. "You're Sakura, right?"

I nodded, slowly leaning away from him. I wasn't trying to be mean, but he was really creeping me out the way he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Let's go out together," He exclaimed, throwing out a thumb's up. "I will protect you until I die."

I stared at him slacked jaw, turning around with a shudder. "No thank's."

The eyebrows ...

I was walking away, Sasuke and Naruto close behind, when we were once again stopped by Neji calling out to Sasuke.

"Hey, you there! Identify yourselves."

Sasuke turned around, Naruto and me watching from behind. Naruto looked angry, glaring at Sasuke with ... was that fire in his eye's? That's got to hurt.

"You are suppose to identify yourselves before asking." Sasuke said, like it was common sense 101. Maybe I just didn't get the memo.

"You're a rookie, aren't you?" Neji said, hands in his pockets like Sasuke. Must be an emo thing. "How old are you?"

"Nun of ya business," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "We really need to get going."

Neji looked annoyed, but didn't question any longer while I dragged Sasuke off to where Naruto was waiting with a pissed off look. He was mumbling again. As we walked I told the boy's I needed to go the the bathroom and that I would meet up with them when I was done. To be honest, I just wanted to go look around. The halls were empty, probably no classes today either, and the rooms were all exactly the same. I walked around for a bit, getting a glimpse of the other contestants (No one canon) until I decided to go back up to the room. Sasuke nor Naruto were there yet, but Kakashi was, leaning against the wall reading his porn.

I waved at him. Not that he would notice, with his face smushed up against the page like that.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei."

He looked up from his book, looking surprised. "Sakura, where are the boys."

"I guess they chickened out." I said with a straight face. After a few seconds though I cracked a grin. "I'm joking. I went to the bathroom and told them I would meet them here, guess there running a little late."

As if to prove my point, the boys walked over to us looking a little bruised. I raised an eyebrow (Or at least tried). "You guys okay."

"Hn."

I guess there fine.

"Ha! Sasuke got his ass kicked by that Lee kid!" Naruto said, looking smug.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed, pouting.

... Was he really pouting? Either way, I ended up laughing at him with Naruto. Sasuke didn't look very happy, but didn't Naruto get beaten too? Oh well, not that it matters.

Kakashi broke the boys up before they could start another fight. "Well, now that you're here, you can officially register for the chunin exams."

Naruto looked up confused. "What do you mean, officially?"

"To tell the truth the exams can only be taken in teams of three," Kakashi said, putting down his book. "but I said you could take it individually so none of you would pressure the other into taking it."

As if they were all thinking the same thing, the boys all glanced at me. Sure, I had changed from the old Sakura, but I guess they still saw me as the insecure and love-sick Sakura back at the academy.

Jerks.

"But," Kakashi continued. "The three of you came here of your own will. Well done."

Naruto beamed, punching the air with his fist. "Of course we came, were in this together!"

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Teme." Naruto retorted.

I sighed. Kakashi smiled.

"I'm proud of you three. Good luck."

I grabbed the boys by the scruffs of their shirt, pulling them into the room. They complained and managed to get free just as we walked in, the door closing behind us.

We needed a lot more than luck.

* * *

**So since school will be back on in like a ... month or so, I want to get the other chapters finished so I can have a steady updating rate and not worry about procrastination. I wont be updating until I'm un-grounded though, so see you in two months. I should have a decent amount of chapters by then.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ino was the first one to spot us when we walked in, pausing her short conversation with her teammates to glomp on Sasuke like he was her own personal teddy-bear. She even squeezed him, though it was short lived once she caught sight of me.

"Sakura!" She said, hopping over to where I was standing next to Naruto. "How are you?"

"Fine," I said. "You?"

"Fine." She said.

Shikamaru and Choji walked over.

"Are you guys going to take this troublesome exam too?" Shikamaru said, looking bored.

"Hey, it's the idiot group." Naruto said. I sighed, smacking him.

"Don't call others idiots, you idiot, it's rude." I said, fully aware I just contradicted myself.

"Sakura!"

Everyone turned towards Hinata, who was now blushing furiously at the attention, and her teammates. Akamaru was proudly on Kiba's head while Shino stood quietly, like always, in the background. Damn, poor kid, he's got even less screen time than Ten-ten. And she get's barely anything! Hinata walked over to where I was, sending glance's towards Naruto who was fighting over some stupid boy thing with Kiba.

"Hi, Sakura." She said, smiling shyly.

"Hey Hinata, how's your jutsu coming along?" I asked.

A few days ago Hinata had mentioned a new jutsu she was working on, something similar to the Hyuuga's pride and soul (I forget the name of that jutsu) but at the same time something completely original.

"It's good, I just have to actually practice it." She said, turning towards Naruto again. I nudged her.

"Hey, keep staring and he might propose right here and now." I joked. Hinata took it seriously, her face turning scarlet.

"So!" Kiba said, after his little squabble with Naruto. "Looks like the nine rookies are all here. How far do you think we can get, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, staring him down. "You sound pretty confident, Kiba."

"We trained like hell." Kiba said, giving his own smirk. "We won't lose to you."

"Keep telling yourself that." I said, crossing my arms. "You're not the only one who's been working hard."

Naruto nodded in agreement, pointing a finger at Kiba. "Yeah! Sasuke aside, I won't lose to _you_!"

"Naruto," Hinata looked down. "Kiba didn't mean it like that ..."

Naruto stared at her in confusion. "What?"

Poor kid, he's going to kill her. Kiba also seemed to notice Hinata's strange behavior when he glanced at her. I took a step back when I noticed Choji looking at Akamaru like he was a tasty treat. That wasn't going to end well. However, Shino stopped him to let a small bug walk past, and everyone stopped to stare in confusion.

"Don't step on it." Shino said.

"Huh?" Choji looked up at him. "You're going to eat it."

I snorted, trying to hold back my laughter when _he_ came up to us. He walked up casually like he owned the place, and I stared a few seconds before my brain actually managed to process who he was. Kabu-fucking-to. Well, I'm screwed. He walked up to us, and once he had all our attention (And everyone let Choji's declare pass) he started talking.

"You guys are the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, right?" He said.

No, were the nine and a _half_ rookies that just graduated from Narnia. Why the hell did he look for conformation if he already knew the answer? Hell, Gaara would already know the answer if he was here, considered Kiba just said it not two minutes ago. Idiot.

"You should be careful, this isn't a field trip." Kabuto continued. I narrowed my eyes.

"Thank's for the tip," I said. "But were fine."

He pushed up his glasses. "I'm just saying, you're causing quite a ruckus. Just look around you."

I glanced around, where most of the ninja's were glaring in our direction. I turned back.

"The one's behind you are from the hidden village of rain. They have short tempers." Kabuto stated. I raised an imaginary eyebrow.

"And how would you know that?" I asked innocently.

Everyone turned back from glancing at the opponents to look at Kabuto, who knew I stated a good question. However, he brushed it off and played it cool.

"I should know. This _is_ my seventh time in the exams." He said, as if it were something to be proud off. "I had a run in with a few of them before."

"If you've taken this exam seven time's, you should know a little about the exams, right?" Naruto said, once again stating the obvious.

"Or, it means he really sucks and we shouldn't be taking advice from him." I told him, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't.

Kabuto nodded. "That's true. But, I could help you out with these recognition cards." He said, pulling out said cards from his pocket.

He gave a quick explanation of the cards. I scowled when everyone was instantly aware and interested in them, foiling my plans to make him leave. When he showed us the card that had the list of genin from each village, I was amazed to find that there were 153. Most of them came from the leaf village. Kabuto then tried to convince them that the real reason behind having the chunin exams together was to see the power and level of each village.

"It's just my guess though." Kabuto said.

Just my guess my _ass_. This wasn't exactly the best way of helping us out, corrupting those thoughts, however true, into 13 year old kids. Once he finished talking, Sasuke stepped forward.

"Do you have cards with detailed personal information?" He asked.

Who says detailed _and_ personal information in one sentence? Weirdo. Kabuto nodded at his question.

"Yes, is there someone that interest's you?" Kabuto asked. Ha, the way he said that makes it seem like Sasuke's romantically involved with someone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Gaara of the hidden village of sand, and Rock lee of Konoha."

Pfff, Sasuke was in love with Gaara and Lee. The simple thought had me try and hide my smile.

"Oh, you know their names. Then, it won't take long." Kabuto said, shuffling through his cards. He eventually held up two. "Here we are."

"Show me." He demanded. What a control freak.

Kabuto gave Lee's information, along with his stats and teammates. Hinata flinched at the mention of Neji's name, and Naruto seemed to recognize it as well. Then, he gave Gaara's information. It didn't have much information, basically just giving his name and mission list, but everyone was surprised by the one B rank mission he went on. Please, it was nothing compared to our A rank that said, Naruto looked around and stared for a few seconds before he narrowed his eyes.

Uh-oh.

"Ahh!" Naruto turned around, pointing at the other genin. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm not going to lose to any of you."

I wanted to tell him to shut up for a second, but I couldn't help but feel a little change was in order.

"You heard him, you better watch out!" I yelled along with him. Ino hit me in the back of my head.

"Shut up, what's the point in provoking them?" She said, glaring at me. I pouted.

Kiba snickered. "'I'm not going to lose to any of you'? You talk big."

"You said the same thing walking in here." I pointed out. I froze however when I noticed the sound ninja making their way over to us.

I turned towards them, grabbing a Kunai. Naruto and Sasuke noticed, tensing at my actions, but they couldn't do anything before the ninja's jumped up and attacked Kabuto. Everyone nearly sighed in relief when he dodged the hit sent as his face, and Kabuto smiled in satisfaction, but it was short lived when his glasses broke. Then he leaned over and vomited.

Ewww, gross. I wonder who had the unlucky fortune of cleaning that up. Oh, gross! Now he's leaning over it. Naruto went to help him stand up but I wanted nothing to do with that puke. Everyone was watching in shock.

"You're not as good as I thought," One of the sound ninja said. "for a veteran who took the exams four years running."

"Put this into your cards!" The other continued. "The three hidden ninja's of the sound village will surely become chunnin."

"In your dreams" I said.

The girl whipped her head around to look at me. "What did you say?"

Shit, I though I said that in my head.

Thankfully, before the girl could attack me (And judging by the senbon in her hand she was planning on it) the room filled with smoke and Ibiki appeared.

"Quite down, you punks!" He yelled, and everyone turned towards him. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

I sighed in relief when the other girl put her weapons away.

"I am the examiner of the first test of the Chunin exams, Morino Ibiki."

The relief was short lived when Ibiki stepped forwards and eyed us all with disinterest. "You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill each other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

I coughed. Thankfully, it was ignored.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chunin exams. Turn in your applications and take one of these number tags. We will then pass out the papers for the written exam."

I went up to turn in my application with Naruto at my side, the rest of the rookies following afterwards. Ino was glomping Sasuke behind me, while Hinata was actually managing to keep a conversation with Naruto, though her face was still bright red and she was a stuttering mess. Poor Naruto didn't even seem to get what was going on, being the idiot he is. I sent Hinata a smile and she returned it, turning in her number with Naruto. I didn't realize what a mistake I made until I sat down at my table and Kiba sat down next to me. I did a double take when he sat down on the seat next to me.

"Kiba?" I said, perplexed. He shot me a smile.

"Hey." He said, showing teeth. Akamaru barked in greeting from atop his head. I blinked.

Kiba didn't sit next to Sakura the last time, I'm sure of it. I looked around and paled when I realized the seating had changed from the anime. Hinata and Naruto were still next to each other, thankfully, but they were behind me and not in front of me. Ino was behind them, sitting next to Gaara who was looking bored. Tenten was behind Sasuke, who was two seats away from Lee. I'm pretty sure Temari wasn't next to Choji last time around, or in the middle of the room instead of the edge. Everyone else was seated by themselves in different parts of the room. This was ... unusual.

Then I realized something terrible. Kabuto sat down next to me, giving me a fake smile.

Of all the damn things that had to happen.

Why me?

I was trying my very best not to glare at Kabuto the whole time while Ibiki explained the rules to the first exam.

"This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong you will be deducted one point. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to seven."

I nudged Kiba with my elbow to get his attention.

"Hey, Kiba." Kiba glanced over at me to show he was listening. "Trade places with me, please."

Kiba looked over confused. "Why?"

Damn, I couldn't tell him that I had a child molester-wanna be next to me (That just sounded wrong.). Quick, make up a Sakura like excuse on why you want to trade places. I spotted Sasuke, who was slightly covered from my view by the huge guy in front of me (Really, this guy was like 20 years old. How was he still a genin!) and got an idea.

"It's just that I can see Sasuke better from where you're sitting!" I said in a high pitched voice that made my throat hurt.

Kiba was skeptic for a few seconds, but then shortly nodded his head. "Whatever."

He quickly switched places with me while Ibiki and the other Chunin were distracted, muttering something about 'stupid Uchihas' and 'crazy fangirls'. I snickered lightly, looking back up to pay attention. Nothing changed though, the rules were still cannon.

"... anyone in a team gets a zero, the whole team will fail. The last problem will be given forty five minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour until the end of the exam. Begin!"

I looked down at the piece of paper in front of me. Even though the exam was somehow translated to English (I was pretty sure it was in Japanese in the anime.), I still had no idea what the answers were. My idea of cheating? I suck glances over at Kiba now and then. I was glad Kiba had big clean hand writing, and didn't write small and less like Naruto did. After a while though, I got bored and started daydreaming about random things like what I would be doing in school right now if I hadn't died, or even what the Akatsuki were doing right now. That also got me thinking what Madara did in all the free time he had. Did he stay up late every day, never sleeping even, planning his revenge on the ninja world. The though of him imagining the world on fire and his laughing evily on top of a pile of people (Who just so happened to be the Rookie 9) brought a smile to my lips.

Soon Kiba finished his test also, and it was only a few minutes later that Ibiki finally spoke up.

"Alright! I will now give the tenth problem, but before I do, a special rule must be given out. This is, a hopeless rule. First, you all have a choice if you want to take the tenth problem or not. If you do not choose to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. You will fail, and your two other team mates will follow behind you." Ibiki said.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, while Kabuto twitched next to him.

"And, here is the other rule." Ibiki continued. "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong you will have lost the privilege to take the Chunin Exams ever again."

Naruto was shaking when I glanced back at him, Hinata glancing over in worry.

"That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident enough to take it can choose to take the exam next year, or the year after that."

I glanced in worry at Naruto. He was a big boy, he wouldn't raise his hand ... right? He did eventually raise his hand, and I caught a chunin ready to call out his number, went he slammed in back onto the table. Hinata flinched and stared in awe at him, and I smirked in approval.

"I'll take the problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage anyway! I'm not scared." Naruto glared down Ibiki, daring him to prove him wrong.

I considered clapping, but turned the thought down the moment I thought it. That would be stupid ... and embarrassing. Hinata was looking at Naruto in admiration. Awww, she's so cute. The hands that had been up before were slowly backing down and everyone was now looking forward with a new determination.

Ibiki looked surprised. "I will ask one more time. This will impact your life, so if you want to qu-"

"I won't go back on my word. That's my ninja way!" Naruto said.

It was silent for a moment, before Ibiki nodded. "Very well. Then for the first exam, everyone here ... passes!"

Le gasp! I had no idea!

Na, I'm just joking.

"What about the tenth question?" Tenten asked and other's nodded in agreement.

"There was no such thing to begin with. You can just call the choice the tenth question."

"Does that mean that the other nine problems were just a waster?" Temari said. I didn't know how she got the answers anyway, since Kankuro didn't go to the bathroom this time around. Or ... did he?

"No, the other problems accomplished their purpose. This test was also to see your individual information gathering skills. You pass or fail based on your team. With that idea in you head, we give you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and be a nuisance to your team. But, these test problems cannot be solved by Genin. Most of the people come to the conclusion they have to cheat. So, we snuck in two chunin who knew the answers to be targets of cheating." Ibiki explained.

No wonder there was an uneven number of seats in the room.

I sighed as my eyes burned. I was tired, worrying about this stupid test all last night really took it's toll on me. Maybe if I just layed down my head for a while ...

I jerked my head up when a loud crash resounded around the room. I was no longer tired, now aware. I frowned when I realized it was just Anko.

"Everybody! There's no time to be happy. I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" Anko shouted, her fist in the air.

I rubbed my eyes as Anko looked over us. She said something to Ibiki, and he replied, but I didn't hear. Then, she spoke up.

"Oh well, I'll just have to make more than half the teams fail in the next exam. I will explain details next time. Ask you Jonin teachers about the really point and time. That is all, dismissed."

I got up, stretching out my sore body, before making my way over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura!" A voice called out just as we were about to leave the room. We all turned back.

Ino ran after me, Hinata following behind. The rest of their teams were walking at a more moderate pace. "Want to go together?"

I smiled, nodding. I turned back to the boy's behind me. "Go on without me, I'll meet you there."

"But Sakura," Naruto said. "We have to ask Kakashi-sensei were to go."

Sasuke hit him on his head. "Idiot, all the Jonin know the information. Let her do what she wants."

I nodded in appreciation as Naruto was dragged out by an annoyed Sasuke, who pushed Naruto down the stairs. I walked with Hinata and Ino, chatting about the test, training and other things. We decided to go ask Hinata's teacher since she was the first one we saw. She was waiting outside, and called over Hinata. Kakashi was nowhere in sight, though Ino did go over to Asuma who was with Shikamaru and Choji. Once they got the directions and information, both girls retold the info to me.

We continued out to the forest of death.

* * *

**Ha, it's been a while. ****I decided that I'll be opening a poll for you to decide if you want 'Sakura' to become a medic-nin or if she should be a front line fighter like Sasuke and Naruto. Or if you want her to be some other type of ninja. Review please!**


	10. Filler!

**This is a filler(s), no plot line any way what so ever. I'm sorry for not updating, got huge writers block. The next update might take longer of shorter depending if you want to see details in the story (Or at least the chunin exams) Or if you're okay with a little skipping. Enjoy!**

* * *

I twitched.

My air was slowly running out from the pressure on top of me. I was planning on seeing Zabuza and Haku's grave before leaving, but the damn kid just wouldn't let go. I was trying (and failing) to gently push him off me as he cried out 'thank you' over and over again, smearing snot all over my shirt. I managed to get his grip to loosen on me, but before I could make my escape he quickly tightened his arms around me again. I sent a look to Naruto, who was laughing, and to Sasuke, who was obviously smirking and trying not to laugh.

"Inari" I said sweetly.

Fuck this shit. Inari looked up at me with big watery eyes.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled.

Inari, shocked, quickly scrambled to his feet, apologizing and wiping his tears away. I walked past to the boys, one dying on the ground and the other trying not to. I smacked both of them (Well, I kicked Naruto) when I got close enough.

Naruto just laughed harder.

* * *

I sighed, finally managing to break out of Sasuke's genjutsu. I fell back onto my butt, smoke settling around me.

"Let's take a break." I said, and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

I closed my eyes, mentally resting myself after training all afternoon. Contrary to what many might think, but breaking out of Genjutsu wasn't really easy. It required a perfect amount of chakra to break out of the genjutsu, but even more to work against the sharingan. So far we had been working a few genjutsu's that his family scrolls had, but I was sure Sasuke was anxious to learn how to use the sharingan. Ever since the wave arc passed I was a little worried about that fact, and often wondered when Sasuke would get his sharingan either way.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out.

I had to quickly catch a water bottle that almost hit me in the head. I squeaked, fumbling to grasp the slippery plastic, but failed and it fell on the grass next to me. I shot a quick glare at him and went to sweeping off grass and dirt from the (now) dirty cap. Sasuke didn't even say a thing as he calmly drank from his own water. After a few minutes of just drinking water and staring off at space, I got up a turned towards Sasuke.

"Okay, i'm ready."

With a small nod, Sasuke made the familiar signs for a B-rank genjutsu he had recently learned and cast it. I felt the difference fluctuate in my chakra, and let the scene of a beach pass for a few seconds before focusing my attention to my uncontrollable chakra. Breaking out of a genjutsu once you were aware of it was like throwing marbles down the hall without them touching the walls. It was possible, but doing it all at once is harder than doing it one at a time. That was what it felt like, flaring my chakra little by little, slowly breaking through the illusion.

Once I was done, I blinked at the dark forest. The sun was setting behind the tree's, leaving the shadow's around me longer and wider than before. Sasuke was sitting up against a tree with his eyes close, probably sleeping. I wouldn't blame him, since this one took longer than the last time around. I was either really tired or getting worse at it. Sitting next to him, I leaned against the (curiously larger than normal) tree. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to take a little break ...

O=O=O=O

"Sakura, wake up."

I opened up one eye, looking up at Sasuke. He was nudging me with his elbow, looking really uncomfortable. I looked down and realized why. I had tangled one of my legs with his in my sleep. My arms were firmly wrapped his arm, the same one he had been using to wake me up, my chin placed snuggly against his shoulder. I slowly let him go, leaning back to yawn and stretch. The forest was a lot lighter than when I had fallen asleep, which probably meant I had slept here the whole night.

No big deal.

Sasuke flinched in surprise when I screamed and suddenly shot up.

"My mom is going to murder me!" I yelled, running around to grab my sweater and kunai pouch, struggling to get my shoes on with one hand.

Sasuke went to get his own things as I raced past him and to my house. We had been training in the Uchiha personal training grounds, and unfortunately my house was across town from Sasuke. How he always managed to get to school on time was a mystery to me. I raced past few people, meaning it was still too early. Maybe if I was fast enough, my mom would see me sneaking into my room and up the stairs. I opened the door carefully, breathing as quietly as I could, and tiptoed up the stairs. My parents door flew open the moment I made it up the last step. I froze in place, hoping she wouldn't see me if I didn't move.

Wait, that's a T-rex.

None the less, my dad walked down the hall, his back facing me, and didn't pay any attention at all to my shocked figure. Damn, it actually worked. I tip-toed to my own room, but just as I opened the door, my dad's head popped out of the bathroom.

"You're grounded by the way. Your mom wants to talk to you."

I looked up at him with dread.

"Damn." I cursed, walking broodingly back to my parents room.

My dad laughed "Damn right."

* * *

**It was short, and I put a little fluff in there for you SasukeXSakura fans. By the way, if you hadn't noticed, the fact that my OC now calls Sakura's parents 'mom' and 'dad' means that she is getting attached to them, and considering them her actual parents. I hope this makes up for my long neglect to this story.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YES! I'm back, once and for all. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it took my a month to finally finish it.**

* * *

Naruto was unbelievable. He was like a little child, never paying attention to anything you say. I told him about 100 times before we went into the forest if he needed to go to the bathroom, and each time he told me no. So why the heck might I ask, in the first ten minutes of entering the forest, did he complain that his bladder was about to burst and he, quote, 'really needed to go, like super bad'? That idiot.

I was just about ready to murder him.

I could have easily let Naruto pee in front of us to keep him from getting ambushed, but that would mean they might find another way to sneak up on us, and it was better to know what was going to happen either way. Plus, no girl want to have a boy pee in front of them. It's gross. Still, i t was no surprise when the enemy came strutting out of the bushes like he owned the place, doing a really good Naruto impression. I wouldn't be surprised if he had been watching us since we came in, probably taking notes on our behavior and stuff like that.

When he got close, Sasuke wasted no time in back-handing the fake like a boss. I had a strange urge to yell 'Burn, but I resisted. I took out a kunai at the same time Sasuke asked were the real Naruto was.

Actually, he kind of demanded it.

Fake Naruto rubbed his cheek. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Then were's your scratch A-the examiner gave you?"

He faltered, obviously not expecting that. Sasuke decided the point still wasn't made.

"Also, you shuriken holster is on your left leg. Naruto is right-handed."

I turned to Sasuke in confusion.

"He is? Huh, I never noticed." Of course I noticed, I just though I should lighten up the mood.

"How unfortunate." Fake Naruto said, poofing back to his original form. I jumped back as he came racing towards us. I grabbed a rock as the Fake Naruto engaged Sasuke in battle.

When the ninja tried to run away, I held up the scroll. "Hey, isn't this what you wanted."

Sasuke jumped away from my view, probably to go find Naruto, and I smiled when I felt the ninja appear behind me.

"You move and I'll kill you." He said, tightening the kunai to the back of my neck. Really? Why not the front of my neck? "Now hand over the scroll."

I let the scroll drop. "Oops, you mean that scroll?"

The enemy watched in anger as the scroll poofed (He, poof) back into a rock, landing gracefully against the ground. Thank god for all those training sessions in genjutsu with Sasuke. Angered, the enemy ninja tried to attack me but a quick kunai had him separating from me. Just like I planned. Naruto was quick to charge at the ninja in anger, yelling really loud about how he wasn't happy at being tied up. Still, Naruto was sloppy and quickly kicked away. This left him open to a barrage of kunai sent his way, leading him right into attack from Sasuke. The enemy went to kick him away like he did with Naruto, but Sasuke dodged under the hit and stabbed him deeply with his kunai. I gasped when I realized his eye's were red.

"Sasuke!" I yelled in shock. "Your eyes ..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the enemy ninja. "Sakura, don't let down your guard. He might not be alone."

As he said this, the guy called out his own mistake of coming here alone, fleeing back to his teammates. I snickered. Sasuke landed next to me, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, your sharingan." I said, staring into his eyes. They were so much cooler up close.

As expected, Sasuke smirked with pride. "I got them training not long ago. I was going to tell you, but I though it would be better to let you see it during a fight."

I nodded, not really caring, as Naruto walked over to us. We found a dry part on the ground and I sat down, the boy's following after a few seconds. Sasuke then decided to speak up.

"If we ever get separated, don't trust anyone else even if he looks like the other. There's a chance that they'll transform into one of us and take our place." He said.

Naruto nodded.

"So what do we do if we get separated?" I asked.

Sasuke smirked, glancing to the ground behind him. "We'll decide on a password. If anything but the correct answer if given, assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like. Got it?"

We nodded.

"First you will ask 'the ninja song Ninki'?" Sasuke started.

I blinked. The ninja song niki? What the hell was that? Sasuke continued.

"The answer if the following ..." I leaned in closer. "It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene, there are no hideouts even in a quite place, it is important for a ninja to know the right time, the time when the enemy is tired, and has his guard down. That's it."

It is a large chance of number when the enemy makes a scene, there are no hideouts, it's important for a ninja to know the time, when the enemy is tired with his guard down. Damn, Sasuke spoke so fast that I couldn't understand parts of it. Idiot, now none of his teammates know the password. Just to confirm my thoughts, I noticed Naruto looking constipated at my side.

"Can you say it one more time?" He asked, looking confused. Even more so than usual, that is. I silently nodded in my head with him.

Sasuke didn't look pleased. "I said that I was only going to say it once."

I looked down sadly. "I kind of only remember a little of it. Sorry."

Sasuke look between us before sighing. "Jeez, fine I'll say it again."

Before he could, a sharp piece of wind hit Naruto on the cheek. "What was that?"

Suddenly a large wind tornado thingy hit us straight on, and I shut my eye's too keep them from burning. I was sent flying backwards, my back hitting a tree hard. As the wind faded, I laid dazed for a few seconds before I remembered who exactly sent that wind. Fucking Orochimaru. I noticed Sasuke hiding in a bush, so I went up to him. He jumped out of the bushes a second after I took a step towards him, his kunai out and ready to kill. Remembering what Sasuke said, I also grabbed a kunai, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sakura?"

Damn, what was the password?

"Um, what's the ninja song niki!" I asked, pointing my kunai at him. He blinked, before sighing.

"Ninja song 'Ninki', Sakura." I pouted.

"Damn, so close. Still, answer the question!"

"It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene, there are no hideouts even in a quite place, it is important for a ninja to know the right time, the time when the enemy is tired, and has his guard down. "

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I think that's it."

Sasuke relaxed, turning to look behind him when Naruto walked through the tree's. "Hey, everyone, are you okay?"

I tightened my grip on the kunai, narrowing my eyes at 'Naruto'. "Ninja song 'Ninki', Naruto!"

"I know it, It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene, there are no hideouts even in a quite place, it is important for a ninja to know the right time, the time when the enemy is tired, and has his guard down." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

I threw my kunai at him. "Your a fake."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said, as Sasuke threw another kunai. He jumped away in time, narrowing his eyes at us.

"The Naruto we know would never be able to remember such a long password." Sasuke said, nodding at me. I grabbed a shuriken this time, letting it twirl around my fingers (A cool trick Ino taught me). "Show me your real self, faker."

Any one else creeped out about Orochimaru's tongue? Yeah, I'm going to get real nightmares out of it.

"If you knew he was going to forget the passwords." She/he/it began, "Why didn't you use a shorter password."

"I knew you were eavesdropping on our conversation inside the ground." Sasuke said, his ever present smirk still there. He was just too confident. "That's why I made such a long password."

She/he/it took of her/his/it's hat. "I see. You never let down your guard. Looks like I can have more fun than expected."

And, the tongue is back. She/he/it reached behind her/him/it's self and took out her/his/it's scroll, which just so happened to be an earth scroll. We had a heaven scroll, so we needed it real bad.

"You want our earth scroll right?" She/He/It said, bringing it up to her/his/it's face. "Since you three have the heaven scroll."

Gross, gross, gross, gross. I couldn't even watch in horror as Orochimaru ate the scroll. How does he even digest that! At least we know he's good at deep throating. It took everything not to burst out laughing at that thought.

"Now, let's begin." Tongue lick. "Let's fight for the scrolls, by putting out live's on the line."

And, he's eyeballing us. Gross.

...

Oh my god. I couldn't move. I watched in horror as a kunai flew threw my shirt, ripping my heart out, blood splattering on the ground. My lungs were frozen, I couldn't even breathe. A kunai was sent straight to my head, but I blinked and it was gone. The fear, that was real. I was terrified, my heart beating so fast I couldn't even hear anything. This is when Orochimaru tries to kill us, right. I faintly noticed Sasuke vomit beside me. I needed to move, to save us both. I realized that I was shaking, my kunai falling out of my grip. I couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down my face. Sasuke would save us, I knew it.

Sasuke would save us, Sasuke would save us, Sasuke would save us.

I didn't even realize I had shut my eyes through the whole chant until Sasuke stood up beside me. He was just as in bad of a shape as me. He'll save me, I knew it.

When did I get so weak. I memorized all those genjutsu's, all those jutsu's for nothing. I wasn't going to die like this. I wasn't going to let Sasuke get hurt for me. Sasuke went to stab himself, but I jumped on him before he could. The pain of falling on the ground, the kunai stabbing into my shoulder was enough for my to grab onto him and run off. I collapsed from the extra weight not far away, putting Sasuke down onto a tree branch (which were huge by the way). He looked at me in shock, but all I could do to keep from passing out was focus on my breathing and lay my head against his shoulder.

My own arm was burning, and I went to pull it out. The pain was way worse that fear right now. Sasuke looked at me in anger.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" He looked down. "I'm the one suppose to protect you, not the other way around."

I flinched, throwing the kunai to the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Be grateful we even got out of there alive."

It was silent as Sasuke looked around. I was silent for a moment, before I tried to say something. Sasuke covered my mouth before I could even get the words out. He was looking panicked when I saw the snake. I pulled his hand away.

"Sasuke, snake!"

I jumped away and landed wobbly on my feet. I realized I was losing a lot of blood, and I needed to do something before I fainted from blood loss. I ripped a part of my sleeve and wrapped it around my wound. It was all I knew from first aid, and only from watching so many movies. I leaned back on my but to keep from screaming out in pain as I tightened the cloth. Soon, the pain was gone and my hand was numb. Too bad it was my right arm. It was too late to realize that Orochimaru was making a move on for Sasuke, and thank the gods Naruto showed up to stop him.

"Sorry Sasuke!" He called out from above us, looking high and mighty. "I forgot the password."

* * *

**YAY! I'm finally done with chapter 11. Thanks to all who reviewed. Seeing your reviews made me finish this even if I didn't want to. It's a little late, but it's good none the less. Please leave another review to keep me motivated. I might even finish he next chapter soon ... not. I don't really have a schedule yet, so don't expect frequent updates. Those left after school started ...**


End file.
